Will Power
by Crinzin13
Summary: A girl has an odd Gift and must steer away from pressuring evils to save her country. Will she succeed, or not? CH 12 UP!
1. A Black Companion?

Hello, this is the second Fanfic I ever wrote. I now have 7 posted on the internet and about a million others locked up inside of my head. But, before I let those ideas be known, I want to take this story and bring it up to my current writing standards. Before, if you didn't read it, there was almost no connection to Mercedes Lackey's books, since I did not describe anything, and I'm trying to get a lot like her! :) Well, here is the chapter, after being changed for the third time!

*************************************

Naomi stumbled along the make-shift road with her head hung low and her coat covered with dirt, sweat and rain. It had stopped raining for some time now, but she kept thinking that she could still feel it constantly pattering on her once-lovely coat.

Above her, Raphill pumped his strong wings as he braced for a rough landing. :Naomi, there is a large stone building not far ahead, I can Feel the presence of people, but I'm not sure that they are awake, or if there is one of those 'Heralds' that you speak of.:

:Thank you Raphill. I'll quicken my pace a bit, I hope this one will let us in, I don't have much energy left.: Naomi raised her drooping head and picked up a trot.

:Naomi, why are you exerting yourself so much? We all know that the girl will probably die as soon as those arrows are taken out. The only thing that is keeping her alive right now is the fact that the arrows are stopping the blood so it doesn't flow out rapidly!: Senkousha, the Kyree hated stating the obvious, but it was the truth.

:I keep going because something is telling me to. Now keep up or we won't get there.: Naomi quicken her trot a little as she saw the stone building that Raphill was talking about rise above the next hill. Naomi and Senkousha turned off the road and headed up to the building to find that the opening to it, was blocked by a massive wooden door, that dropped only when the 'master' commanded.

Naomi had been worried that her rider would not make the night, but now there was at least a tiny bit of hope left for the poor girl. Her village had been set afire during the night by raiders a few days back and when she had fled from her house, she ran into the path of their archers. Seeing that she was headed for the stables and the road away from the town, they had hit her contiguously until she had dropped to the ground, unable to move. When they left, she had crawled her way to the stables, found Naomi and they had started on their journey. Since she had been struck with near to twenty arrows, Naomi had not thought she would survive even that night, but she did and for the first day, spoke to Naomi in a harsh whisper about how she needed to keep going, no matter what. Along the way, they had encountered two arguing creatures, Raphill, the gryphon, and Senkousha, the Kyree. they had joined the party when Naomi settled their battle over a dead deer that they had both helped in bringing down. They had said that in thanks, they would follow along and help with protecting the injured passenger on Naomi's back. She had been very grateful for their help.

Naomi stopped in front of the large wooden gate and opened her shields to find that yes, indeed there was a Companion and Herald in this building. She gathered her strengths and sent out a Mindcall. :Please open the gate..... someone, anyone. Please, my rider is badly injured. Is anyone there?: She called with all her heart and hoped that the someone that was in the building would answer her.

Beside her, Senkousha stared in wonder at the man-made stone creation.

:Who's there?: A husky voice Mindspoke to Naomi. He sounded grumpy, like she had woken him up out of a pleasant dream. :What do you want?:  
  
:I'm a lost companion, and my rider is badly hurt. Please, open the gate, or at least send out a healer, I know there must be a couple in there! My rider will die out here if she doesn't get some dry clothes on, or has a healer fix her wounds!: Naomi said to the other voice, she was impatient and wanted her rider to get well, and soon.  
  
:Alright, I will never disappoint another companion. I'll have my chosen let down the door. Step back unless you feel like getting squished as well.: The voice replied. Naomi could tell he was at least happy that the one who had waken him, was a fellow companion, even if he didn't know her.

:This is where Raphill and I leave. We guarded you against predators and are going to leave you to your journey. I know you will be happy Naomi, I just hope that the happiness comes from having your rider live. Good-Bye.: Senkousha nodded her massive wolf-like head and stalked off in the direction of which they had come. Raphill swooped and nodded his head as well, as if to also say farewell.

Naomi looked back towards the building and was just in time to see the wooden door touch the ground just ahead of her. She sprinted into the building, just as a man, with clothes that looked to of been thrown on, entered the grassed area inside of the building.

"Welcome companion. We will take care of your chosen and you can stay in the stables if you want. We have moire than one stall without a door, just for this kind of occasion." The man standing in front of her asked. He spread his hands apart. "What's wrong with your chosen?" He glanced at the slumped over figure who was strapped onto Naomi's saddle.  
  
:My rider has been hit with close to twenty arrows. We've been traveling for more than four days. Can you help us, or will we have to leave?: Naomi asked. She hoped with all her heart that they had found the right place, finally. The girl on her back was getting weaker, she could feel it and she might not be able to last much longer if left for a couple more days.  


"You're chosen is very lucky to have lived this long. Is he a healer himself, or have has he been trained to be able to perform simple healing tasks?" The man asked. His voice was soothing, for some odd reason, Naomi was falling for the slight Empathy he was sliding into his voice. She was probably just too tired to really notice anything.  
  
:No, she's not even my chosen. I am an outcast companion who has come back after long consideration. I have not yet had the honor of hearing my choosing call. I'm not sure how she has lived for this long, but it is truly a miracle.: Naomi explained. She was getting anger and anxious. Why was he stalling when he knew that this time was precious, it could mean life or death for the young girl on her back.  
  
"Oh," he paused. "I'm sorry for the mistakes I have spoken. Raven, will you please take, um," He stuttered as he realized he did not know her name.  
  
:Naomi.: She replied adding some urgency to her Mind Voice as he quit using his empathic gift to help her calm down  
  
"Naomi, to the stables and see that she is taken care of? Healers!" He exclaimed waving at the people robed in green behind him. "Please help her rider out and off that saddle, and get her to the nearest surgery room. I hope you're rider will survive." The man said while watching his green- robed healers work at taking the injured rider off the companion, then followed them into the castles nearest door and left his Companion, Raven, take care of her.  
  
:Come with me please Naomi. I'll show you to the stall that you will be staying in for your stay here. You needn't worry about your tack, the stale boy will look after it.: Raven said to her. He led her to a large stable at the other side of the courtyard. :You can have the third stall. It doesn't have a door, so you'll be at....: Raven stopped as he turned his strong white head around to look at Naomi out of the corner of his sapphire-blue eyes. He turned his whole body around to look at her, and knocked down a shovel in the process. His hooves chimed furiously as he moved his legs as he turned sharply. :You cannot be a companion!: Raven's eyes lit up with anger and Naomi could see the fire rise in him. :You're pure black and not un-touched white, you're eyes are not the sapphire-blue they are supposed to be, they're deep, unbreaking violet! What kind of creature are you?:

:I'm sorry for not telling you Raven, I know that companions aren't supposed to be black, but I have always been this way. I have tried to become white, by exerting my mage powers, but I only turn black again, if I get any where with that. I'm the complete opposite of a real companion.: Naomi dipped her head in sorrow and her forelock dropped in front of her eyes.  
  
:Well how can that be?: He paused for a moment, :I've never seen a companion like you. How come there hasn't been any other incident of this happening in history? How do I know that you aren't just a spirit horse karsites have created and sent to kill us?: Raven exclaimed.  
  
:I don't know how to explain it, or even give enough reason for you to believe me. I've always looked in waters and found a black horse staring up at me. Who knows, maybe I was created by the karsites, I just know that when I was younger, I was banished from Valdemar. I've haven't been accepted by many companions. Can't you please be the first in, I don't know how long?: She looked at him with her pleading, strange purple eyes and waited for an answer.  
  
:If you were banished from Valdemar, why are you here again?: Raven asked eyeing her carefully.  
  
:My rider brought me here. I was out of Valdemar for a few years, then after I got caught by some Karse hunter, I was bought by my rider that I have now because the Karse thought I was a regular horse. I'm very grateful to her. She doesn't know I'm a companion. And I wasn't planning on telling her, but I guess now I'll have to. Do you believe me yet? Will you please trust me?: Naomi said glancing at him.  
  
:I'll have to think about it. I'm not really sure who you are yet. We'll see if you are really who you say you are while we wait for your rider to heal. For now, you need rest, and so do I. But I must say that now you have to sleep in a closed in stall, for reassurance reasons.: Raven said walking away from Naomi. 'We'll defiantly have to keep an eye on you.' He thought.

*************************************

Well? I made it slightly longer by adding part of the second chapter to this one. And, if you have read this fic before, then you will notice that yes, I did get rid of the original 'Will Power' and I'm now going to rewrite it as a new 'Will Power' that way you all know when I rewrite a new chapter instead of having to go and look through the fic. Will update soon.


	2. Broken Bonds

Hey, I know that I haven't updated, well, ANYTHING! In a long time, but please be patient with me! My exam week has arrived and it's a bit over whelming getting chapters up on my fanfiction account and my fictionpress account while studying and trying to get some more chapters out of De! Anyway, you don't want to know about my life, you came to read my fic! Thanks for reading!  
  
P.S. Just to let you know Géven is pronounced, Gay-van, it was name my sister created for me and I just had to use! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 2, Broken Bonds  
  
The Herald paced back and fourth in the healing room while his lover and head Healer, Midori quickly and carefully pulled the black feathered arrows from the girl's torso, he couldn't stand not being of any help when an emergency was at hand. That attribute was something that a Herald got after being on so many missions, and circuits.  
  
"I can't stand it anymore Géven; stop pacing round the room like that it's not doing any good. About the only thing that will do, is wear down the floor quicker!" Midori cried out at him while she pulled the last arrow from the girl's back. "Nine down, five more to go!" Midori kept a close count of what she removed, she never wanted anything t go missing, just in case the people in Haven ever wanted something, but Géven could never figure out what they would want except a review on his progress.  
  
Géven had been positioned here when a riot had broken out between the country people and the old holders of now his land. The Queen and Queen's Own had decided that they needed someone reliable to settle the people and keep them happy. Not many heralds came this way for their circuits, since there were only houses along the road instead of a large group of homes.  
  
"Thirteen out, one more left," Midori sounded happy to finally seeing an end to the treatment. "Done, get this girl wrapped up, quickly!" She motioned for the younger healer to move in and take over, Midori was tired, and Géven could see it in her eyes.  
  
Midori moved off to the side and washed her blood covered hands in a bucket of water that someone had been kind enough to bring. Géven walked up to the healer. "Do you think that she will be alright?" Géven helped her out of the room and into the hall; she figured that the younger healer was fine on his own. Géven gave her a shoulder to lean on while she sighed and thought.  
  
"Let me just say this, I won't be surprised if she doesn't live through the night. I'm surprised she made it this far and kept up such a good condition, most people would have been dead about 2 days down the road." Midori looked up into Géven's face and saw he was troubled. "What's wrong dear?"  
  
"Well, the Companion she was brought in on was black, or so Raven told me and she is near death, what if this is just a big set up do that someone can storm the place?" Midori looked at him and laughed.  
  
"I highly doubt that lover, plus, you mind is always thinking like that, you're a caution freak. Now lets get to bed before I drop dead myself!" Midori chuckled again and Géven walked to their shared rooms.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Naomi paced in the stables, her black coat gleaming in the sunlight that streamed through the window. The stable boys were lying on the hay of her stall holding the brushed they had just used to make her coat softer than it had ever been. The boys were fascinated with her. 'Maybe it's because I'm so different from Raven, being black, female, and all.' Naomi shook her head and snorted, making the boys look up from their conversation about how far they had been with the girls of the hold.  
  
"Easy girl, you'll see yer rider soon e'nough, Raven left the s'mornin to check on 'er progress, should be any minute." The boy's rough language stuck out as making him from on of the higher farms from around here that could spare sending off a boy to work for the local Herald.  
  
Naomi tossed her mane into the air and stamped her hooves on the ground, those were the only part that she think of that was near what a Companion had. Like a Companion, her hooves were silvery purple and made a chime sound when they hit the ground. At that moment, she could hear another set of chiming hooves approaching the stables.  
  
:Did you get news on Aoko, my rider?: Naomi trotted to the end of the stable as Raven rounded the corner. He looked annoyed and he snorted when he saw her.  
  
:Why don't you go look for yourself? You can enter the place, the doors were altered when we moved here so that I could enter and leave freely.: Raven seemed to be in a slightly better mood today than the day before. He wasn't continually glaring at her anymore and he did always look at her as if she had come from the stars instead of another Companion.  
  
:But would they let me through without knowing who I am? I sure that you have different guards on during the day and night, and if you don't, well it was dark last night and I'm not sure they would see me as the same Companion that came in before.: Raven pondered for a moment before answering.  
  
:True, I give you that. Fine, I'll show you in, plus, I don't think that the healers would be mighty happy if a black Companion came storming up to them demanding that she see last night's patient. The younger is on duty and Midori hasn't yet told him about you.: Raven was definitely in a better mood than the day before.  
  
:Thank you Raven, it is greatly appreciated. Why have you suddenly gotten nicer to me?: Naomi was curious about his sudden burst of friendliness.  
  
:I had a conversation with Rolan earlier and he told me about you. I, I guess that I kind of feel sorry for you now, mainly since I didn't believe you. I should have known when I checked the bond that's far back in your mind that is supposed to connect all Companions together. Rolan told me that when you were born, you have a bond defection, and he thought that the only way you were ever going to be bonded to something, was if that thing bonded to you first, so if you don't mind, I think that I'll try to get your detached bond back in the mix with your relatives!: Raven winked at her and swung his head towards the house. :If we are going to get to that visit and reconnect you all in the same day we better get started.:  
  
Naomi sent a friendly emotion to Raven and followed him as he led her towards the woman she had brought to them. It was interesting to finally learn why she had been cut off from the others for so long. She remembered her mother telling her about the link between all Companions, and she remembered saying that she could feel it when her mother had inquired.  
  
:Rolan told me a great many things today. He said that if he had known that you would have lived so long, he would have tried to connect you with the herd. You know, he and your parents thought that you would not live to see the age of five, you were banished when you were four, they were very wrong. Rolan said that he figured that you were about ten now, is that correct?: Raven glanced back at her and noticed that her head was sagged slightly and she showed signs of hurt, although Raven could not feel any emotion that she had, unless she projected it to him.  
  
:Eleven, not ten. I was just thinking about that thing you aid about me not being able to bond to anything, and that if a connection is to be made, the object in questions would have to reach out to me first. Does that mean that I shall never get my Call, and that I will never find that person who I am to choose? Am I doomed to a life of living alone?: Naomi shuddered as she thought about living on her own for the rest of her life.  
  
:Well, I thought about that too when Rolan told me of the bond crisis, and he told me that if a person Reached out to you in the correct way, which I amt o teach you what that exactly is, then you can accept that Reach and be bonded to a person, making them your Chosen. Does that make sense to you?: Raven nudged the door of the house open, and the guard at the side nodded at them as they passed by.  
  
:It makes sense. What kind of Reaching can I accept? I should know, maybe I have felt it before and I can go back to that person and make them my Chosen, since we are only supposed to be bonded to one person and one person only.: Naomi perked up, life with a Chosen is what she truly wanted, and she would give anything for it.  
  
:Well, when I heard my Call to get Géven, it felt pure, I could feel no evil or jealous feelings, and I could see no wrong deeds or wrong thoughts that came close to becoming a reality. He was perfect to my inner eye. Rolan and I were thinking that it should be ear the same thing for you to feel, so just check the person over before accepting that hand.: Raven stopped suddenly. :I must tell you that it will not be possible to break that bond, unless you die in the process, so make sure that the person is totally pure!: Raven looked sternly into her eyes and Naomi looked away. :On a better note, we are here, the room of your rider, I shall leave you here and you can make your way back. The guards should not give you any trouble, if they do, send a mental shout to me and I'll come.: With that, Raven turned and left the hall, going back the way they had come. 


	3. Mage Powers

Well, I'm quite happy right now, I got a bunch of reviews last chapter, and some of them made me think of some interesting plot line twists! grins evilly anyway, thank you all for reviewing my story, I think now that I know a lot more about what is going to happen in immediate chapters, I'll get the chapters up a lot faster, unless something comes up. Sorry for the wait between chapters, my family is renovating our house and I have had to help my dad pull off siding and put on new siding for the past few days, also I've had to work at the family store, gotta help pay for those riding lessons some how! :) Anyway, enough about my life, on with the fic!

P.S. Just have to make a few review comments!

Breezefire- Thanks for the kind review, I'm going to answer your Mage Power question in, hopefully, this chapter. I'm hoping that it will all make sense after I finish describing the odd predicament and solution!

AtheneMiranda- I hope that your question about the bond between all companions was answered well enough in the last chapter. If you decide to review me again, please tell me if you made sense of any of it, thanks!

P.S.S. Sorry about this, but I must define a few words that are coming in this chapter. I know that I know a lot about horses, and their markings and such, but I know that not everyone is like that! Well, here are some horse definitions that you will see in this chapter some time!

Snip- a white coloured mark on the end of a horses nose.

Star- a white coloured mark usually found in the middle of a horses forehead, and also usually resembling a star shape.

Stockings- white coloured marks found on the bottoms of a horses legs, starting from the hoof up, sometimes they are small, only going to the first joint, but sometimes they can go up to half way up a horses leg.

Sorry about that, but I didn't really want you people to be confused by the end of the chapter about horse related words! On with the third chapter!

Chapter 3, Mage Powers

Naomi walked cautiously up to the room where her rider, Aoko, was resting. Naomi was worried that Aoko had serious damage to her organs, and would not make it, after all, she was hit with a lot of arrows and she did have to live with them for almost five days!

The black Companion tapped lightly on the door with hoof, which made an odd hollow chiming sound, like with those wooden wind chimes she had seen people hang outside their doors in Karse. After waiting a few moments, the door creaked open and a young man looked outside the door.

"Is this some kind of joke?" The young man opened the door fully and poked his head out into the hall. He looked up and down, and when he stepped out to examine Naomi, she walked into the room, pushing him out of the way, and into the hall. "Hey, wait a minute you......" The man paused before carrying on with what he was saying. "You, horse!" As he finished his sentence, he ran back into the room and up to Naomi.

At that moment, the female healer that Raven had called Midori, jogged into the room, "What's the problem here Akiva? I could hear you all the way outside in the court yard! You know that yelling that loud is bound to startle someone!" Midori turned on the younger man, he went from looking in his early twenties, to probably his true age of about eighteen. That was when she saw Naomi.

Midori walked up to her slowly, and Naomi laid her ears back and put her head down in warning. When Naomi let out a sharp snort, Midori backed off slightly. "It's alright Naomi, that is your name, right?"

After saying that aloud, she moved to Mindspeaking, which Naomi was surprised she could manage, since she was a healer. :_Géven__ has told me about you._ _He said that you were a black Companion and you were the one who brought in last night's patient. Must tell you that I don't think that she will survive. I believe that she is living at the present moment, but I am not sure, since I have not seen her since last night when I left to get some sleep. she is in the room connected to this one. Would you like to see her?_:

:_Please, if you don't mind me intruding._: Naomi's ears perked up when she heard that Midori knew who she was and what she was. Naomi shed her mean appearance and straightened up. When Midori walked past her, Naomi could see the young man she had called Akiva, cowering in the corner. Midori must have had a few choice words for him sent via mind. Naomi snorted and followed Midori as she opened the door into the new room and went into it.

In the middle of the new room, there was a small bed, and in that piece of furniture, there was a young girl about thirteen, that Naomi knew as Aoko. This was the girl that she had rescued from Edinbrook, only a few days ago. Aoko looked extremely small in the bed, and was about as white as the bed sheets, and Naomi could tell that she was fighting for her life, by clinging onto a small, thin strand and never letting go.

Midori stood beside Naomi ad shook her head in sorrow. "I don't think that she will make it my dear. She should have been looked after days before. You said that you were traveling for four days, nearly five, am I correct?"

:_That is very true, left Edinbrook about five days ago, and got here last night, so closer to four and a half days of traveling._: Naomi counted back the days of their hard trip, distinctly remembering the day where she had rescued Raphill the gryphon and Senkousha, the _Kyrii_ from eating each other alive.

"Well that is odd, I know that there are a couple towns between there and here, did you not meet them, or was it just that everyone was too afraid of a black Companion to come and help its wounded rider?" Midori was looking off into the distance, thinking about how many towns they would have hit along the way, it was probably close to three towns, she would have to ask Géven about it later.

:_Well, I'm not sure how many towns we saw along the way, but most looked deserted, and one even looked as if it had been raided as well. Maybe they were also hit by the bandits that hit Edinbrook, and they had no, or very few survivors themselves._: Naomi got a quick flash of an image from the raid, she shuddered and she felt her skin crawling as she ran across an image of one of the bandits that had come into the stables to frighten all the horses away.

"Interesting, well I should go and check on that. I think that I will get Géven to have Raven Call to the nearest Herald and companion on circuit, to get them to find out about those towns, and also about how Edinbrook is fairing. I take my leave, and just to let you know, Akiva will not give you any more trouble in the future, so you can come and visit with this one any time you like." Midori was about to turn, then added, "I was wondering though, what is the girls name?"

:_Aoko, her name is Aoko, daughter of_ _Keon__ of Edinbrook._: Naomi recalled all that Aoko had told her in the mares pasture back at her home town, on the days when her father had nothing for her to do on the farm, and let her wonder about doing what ever she liked.

"Thank you Naomi, I'll tell Géven everything that you have told me." Midori nodded her head slightly and wandered out of the room. Naomi figured that it was time for her to go to Raven and get him to connect her to the Companion web.

-------------------

Naomi found Raven outside, grazing on some greener grass than that you can find in the court yard of the hold. She walked up slowly to him, unsure what he might think since she could feel frustration boiling out from inside him. Raven looked up, mouth full of clovers and thistles.

:_Hungry? I have a few things to talk to you about, and I was wondering if we could do that over a little lunch. I haven't had anything to eat since sunrise, when the stable boys gave me some oats and brushed my coat._: Raven motioned with his large head for her to come over and join him at the little patch of greenery that he had chosen as his newest meal.

Naomi bent her head and tried the thistles that Raven had just bit off of. :_What exactly do you want to talk to me about? I would like to get that connection things done and over with as soon as possible, if you don't mind._: Naomi found the plant to be quite appetizing, and continued munching on it.

:_As do I, but after our conversation a few hours ago, I got thinking about how you are black and not white, and how your eyes are purple, and not blue. I think that I may have found an answer, but when Rolan talked to me a little ago, again, he said that he was not sure, and I would have to ask you a few distinct questions._: After Naomi nodded for him to continue, he added, :_Well, Rolan said that it was odd for a Companion to be black, since it is the Mage power that we control that dies us those colours. I mentioned to him that maybe if a companion did not use their Mage Powers for long periods of time, they might turn the natural colours of a horse, and we thought that it might have a connection to your colour problems._:

:_Mage Powers? Have never heard of those before, are you sure that all Companions can control them?_: Naomi had never truly heard of such things, not even from her mother or father, maybe they had left that out?

:_Well, that confirms one question I had. Mage powers are something that all Companions can control, that help us do extraordinary things like, for example, gallop at speed that no horse could ever match. Rolan told me that when you were developing in your mother, she never used any such powers around you, and neither did your father, or any other companion. Rolan told me that when you were born, you were mostly black, but you had, oddly enough, light purple eyes instead of the dark purple ones you have now, and you also had a snip, star and four stockings of white on you. I think that maybe since you were not introduced to Mage power often enough as a young filly, you were not dyed the white that most companions are. Rolan said that you were not trained, at least as far as he knew, on how to use your own Mage Power, and that might be why you stayed the colour that you are now. He also said that as you grew, no one used Mage Power near you, since they did not know what might happen, and they also said that as grew, your white features faded into black._: Raven paused, he did not know how Naomi would react to this.

:_Interesting, so you think that since Mage power was not used by me, or around me, and since that is what dyes Companions white, that I could not possibly become white since that feature was not added into the mix of growing up, right? I'm trying to follow, but this is mighty confusing for me!_: Naomi was telling the truth, this kind of thing had always been confusing, logical that is, and she was getting a mighty big chunk of logic from Raven at the current moment.

:_Well, now that lunch is over, we can get to connecting you, and then, tomorrow we can work on getting some Mage power aruond you, then the days after that, you can learn from me how to use your own Mage power, and maybe then you can get back to Haven a white and nearly normal Companion, be re-accepted and maybe eventually find your Chosen who would become a Herald. But that is in the future and that future is not looking so bight for everyone around here!_: Raven's ideas were logical to him, and Naomi. Why couldn't she go back a white Companion and become a normal being now that they had discovered the true reason for her oddness.

:_Sounds good to me, as long as none of this hurts along the way, I think that I will be fine. Thank you for helping me so much Raven, I owe you so much that I think that I will need to become your slave by the time I'm ready to back to Haven!_: Naomi leaned near Raven and rubbed his nose with her nose, it looked like they were going to have a beautiful relationship, one that Naomi had never had between herself and another Companion.


	4. A Healer's Touch

DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything in this story except the characters! All ideas belong to Mercedes Lackey, and I guess that some also belong to Larry Dixon! :) Thanks!

I don't have much to say this time for comments, except to say that I must thank you all for your wonderful reviews that I get every so often. I know that my spelling is bad, and I'm trying to fix it up a bit before I go much further with my fics!

P.S. I don't think that I mentioned this before, but this story is dedicated to the memory of a little girl that was killed a few years ago in a city in Ontario, Canada. The Companion, Naomi, is named after her. Thanks.

P.S.S. Sorry about this, but I must tell you that the second part of this chapter, is about five days later than the first part. Just thought that it might be nice to warn you! Also, the small third part, is not in any character's perspective, only something that will help move along the fic!

Chapter 4, A Healer's Touch

Naomi stumbled into her stall. It was past sundown and Raven and her and had been working all afternoon on connecting her to the Companion's 'Web.' It was odd for her, for she could now Feel the presence of a whole bunch of beings around her, mind you, those beings were mostly far away.

Naomi laid down on the soft hay and examined the newly formed bond. She could Feel

Raven in the stall two down from her, and he was moving anxiously, as if he were trying to decide whether or not he was going to do something or not.

:_Are you alright? I can Feel you, you Feel restless._: Naomi reluctantly rose from her spot and walked slowly to Ravens stall where he was pacing cautiously.

:_Quite alright, I'm just trying to decide on something that I thought might be good for me, but now as I think on it, I'm not so sure any more._: Raven looked up at her and Naomi got lost in his blue eyes, she felt as if she were swimming in a lake, like most of the humans around here did on hot summer days. She Felt him in front of her and she could sense his unease, even more than when she had only her sense to guide her, rather than the bond that they now shared. :_Naomi, I'm starting to feel things for you, things that I am afraid to confront. Now that I am seeing past the differences that you once had, which were mainly caused by the fact that I could not Feel you, I'm, I think I'm falling for you my dear._: Raven looked down at the stone floor of he stable.

Naomi walked up to Raven and nudged him softly with her nose, so that he looked up into her purple eyes. :_Raven, I too am feeling those things, it is strange, but if we are going to get done what Rolan is counting on you to do and teach me, hen we **must** confront these feelings before they interfere with our work. You get what I'm trying to say?_:

:_I do, but I have never really felt this way with another Companion before, though I have heard of these types of relationships before in stories that my father used to tell me about companions that lived long ago. I thought it just a tale that Companions could fall in love with one another, even be lifebonded to one another. I've heard of Heralds being lifebonded and being in love, but, well,_: Raven paused in mid-sentence and Naomi could Feel him thinking profusely. :_Well, I guess that some of us are Heralds come back to life, that it is only right that we also could be lifebonded, mind you, it might take a while for one to find that bond, since times are constantly changing and spirits are constantly coming and going._:

:_Raven, are you saying what I think you're saying?_: Naomi was confused, how could Raven think that their relationship could be anything different than two Companions being attracted to each other.

:_What do you think I'm thinking, my dear?_: Ravens eyes were pleading, he was hoping that she was not thinking the opposite of his thoughts, and sadly, Naomi had to let him down, his expectations were high, too high.

:_Raven, do you think that we are lifebonded?_: Naomi held her breath, and that was when she Felt it. Naomi felt that Hand that Raven was talking about reach towards her, except, this hand was different than the one that he had shown her. To Naomi's Inner Eye, the hand was a blue colour, while the Hand that Raven had shown her, was white. She did not know what to do. should she accept the Hand he was giving her and seal their bond, or should she break it, and along with the Hand, Raven's heart?

Raven stepped forward, he was holding out the bond that he could feel that connected him with this strange Companion. If she did not accept it, he did not know what he would do. Since Naomi was unaware of her bonds, she could not Feel the lifebond as he could. :_Naomi, we are, I can Feel the bond in the back of my mind, and it's starting to take me over. You are unable to Feel it, since you cannot Feel any of the bonds you hold with another person until you accept them into you!_: Raven was hoping with all his might hat she would accept him.

Naomi stepped back a few paces, and examined the Hand again. It was radiating love, a love that she never had before, seen before or even heard of before between Companions. She could Feel the love, and knew, from past experience, that this **was** indeed a lifebond. Naomi sighed, she was happy that in fact, Raven had not mistaken a minor infatuation with a lifebond.

That was when she decided. Naomi Reached out with her Inner Hand and touched his. They connected instantly and the bond grew inside her as quickly as a sand pit swallowing a mouse. Raven's love filled her and she felt as if she were floating in the clouds that covered the sky on a sunny summer day. :_Raven, I'm sorry that I doubted you feeling this, will you forgive me?_: Naomi walked back to Raven. He wrapped his neck over her withers, and she lay her head softly onto his back.

:_Forgiven my dear, I'm just glad that you examined the bond before deciding what you were going to do. I'm not sure what would have happened if you had declined. I might have lost it and, well, let's not talk about that._: Raven's Mind voice was full of happiness.

:_Raven, what are we to do now, we are lifebonded, which means that it would be heart breaking to split us up, one here and one at Haven. I must go back, since I am truly a Companion and I have not yet Chosen. How can we move around this?_: Naomi was worried that they would have to split, but she could tell that Raven was not worried, since she could Feel his thoughtfulness for an idea that had popped into his mind. :_You have an idea?_:

:_Well, Géven used to be a teacher at the Collegium, and I know that the person who took his place, would rather have come out here to take care of this situation that teach the Trainees. I'm thinking that maybe that Herald will switch places with Géven and I can also go to Haven. I think that it might take a while more that it will to get you ready to go, so I might be a little later arriving than you. I'm sure that you would not mind, am I right?_: Raven pulled his head back and looked at her.

:_That would be wonderful Raven, but I think that we should worry about that in the morning, and not now. Sleep is calling me and it is a battle I am slowly losing!_: Naomi yawned and closed her yes half way.

:_I know what you mean my dear, and there is enough space here in my stall for the both of us to sleep comfortably. Would you care to share my stall?_: Raven laid down and looked up to Naomi, waiting for her to join him.

:_I would love to._: Naomi laid down beside her new found lifebond, and closed her eyes, yes, her relationship with Raven was turning out to be a great one.

-------------------

Naomi woke to find that the stall she had been sharing with Raven for the past few days, was empty except for her and the straw and hay. Naomi rose and found that the stable boys did not wake her today, but instead they left a bucket of oats outside the stall which she guessed was supposed to be her morning meal. As she munched away, she thought about what had been happening around the hold since she got here.

The past few days, since she had become lifebonded, were the best she had ever had. Raven had started to use a lot of Mage power around her, and he had begun teaching her how to use her own. Her coat was changing colour as the days went by. Now, not only did she have light purple eyes again, she also had a blaze down her face, four stockings, and her mane and tail had begun to show streaks of white. Naomi was the happiest thing on the hold.

At that moment, while she was admiring her achievements, she heard a big commotion near the door that Naomi had been using to visit her still ill rider, who Midori said that she was surprised was still living. Naomi decided that a commotion is always a good place for a Companion to be, since they often made uneasy crowds calm again.

When Naomi walked out of the stable, she could see that quite a large crowd had gathered at the Healer's hallway door. '_Was another brought in?_' Naomi thought that maybe someone had brought in a new patient, and they were worse off than even Aoko was.

As Naomi approached the crowd, she could see what all te commotion was about. There, in the middle of the crowd, was Aoko, fine and dandy, not even getting support from Midori, who was standing beside her. Naomi used her strong nose to move people out of the way, so that she could go and see the girl. As Naomi walked up to Midori and Aoko, Midori ran forward.

"Naomi! Look at Aoko, she's perfectly fine now! I went into her room to check and see how she was doing, and she was wandering around the room, looking at the books that were on the shelf next to the door!" Midori got to Naomi, pushing people from the crowd in different directions, Aoko following close behind.

"Midori, why are you talking to that horse?" Aoko looked at Naomi as if she recognized her, but still did not know who exactly she was. Naomi was confused about that for a moment, and then remembered that she had been using her Mage power, and she was starting to get bleached, so Aoko would not recognize her, unless told who exactly she was.

Before answering Aoko questions, Midori forced the crowds to disperse, and then turned towards the young and confused girl. "Aoko, this is no horse, this is a Companion." When Aoko made the movement as if she were going to say something, Midori put her hand up and continued on. "I know, I know, she does not look like a Companion, but for some odd reason, she is a different colour, and is now learning how she can alter that, but that is for her to explain to you and not me. Also, if you didn't notice, this is Naomi, the 'horse' that rode in on."

"But Midori, the one I took from Edinbrook was a horse that was black, and not a Companion that is black with white markings. Are you trying to trick me?" Aoko looked scared and confused, why should she believe this crazy story that Midori was weaving?

:_Because Aoko, I **am** that horse you rode out of the town and into here on. I was banished from Valdemar about six years ago, and went to Karse. That is where your father bought me and took me to you as a present. from then on, I was with you on your farm, until the town was raided by bandits and I brought you here to get healing, and I see that you have found that!_: Naomi looked at Aoko as she talked, and as their Mind conversation lengthened, Aoko's eyes grew wider and wider.

"Midori, do you think that I'm alright already? I mean I think that I just heard the Companion talking in my head, and I don't think that that is possible! Am I hearing things?" Aoko looked frightened out of her wits. Naomi remembered those days back at the farm when Aoko used to talk to her about Companions and about how she wanted to be Chosen one day, and about all that Companions could do, including talk Mind to Mind with their Heralds.

"Aoko, my child, you should know that Companions do that with who ever they choose, and I guess that you are just special enough to have been chosen by her to hear her voice!" Midori smiled down at the worried girl, who was now clinging onto her green robes.

Aoko smiled slightly, "I guess that I should remember that, especially since I used to talk to Naomi about Companions." Aoko let go of the Healer's robes slowly, and cautiously walked up to Naomi, holding her hand out to her, and that was when Naomi Felt it.

Naomi changed to her Inner Eye, and saw what she had been waiting for, for her whole life. Aoko was holding out her hand to her, as well as the bonding Hand, which she probably didn't even notice that she was doing. Naomi examined the Hand and saw what Raven had been talking about.

The Hand was white and transparent, with wisps gently flowing off of it at random points in time. It was leaking a feeling of want and need, and well as the dearest love that most people left untouched their whole lives, except when bonding to either a Companion or a lifebond. she could see that no evil thoughts could been seen by through the hand, no red or green coloured strands entered the hand at any time. Naomi knew what this was, this was the Hand of her Chosen, the one that would become a Herald and would do great good towards the Kingdom of Valdemar. This was what she wanted, and now she could get it.

As Aoko came into reaching distance with her real hand, Naomi grabbed onto her mental Hand as well as nudging her real hand with her soft nose. :_Aoko, I am the Companion Naomi, and I Choose you._:

At that moment, Aoko's eyes filled with tears and she dashed over to Naomi and hugged her neck, while rubbing her face in her soft black mane. Naomi could feel the tears of joy sinking into her coat and drying, this was another of the best days of her life.

Naomi decided that it was time to get some answers thought, and Mind Spoke with Midori. :_Midori, I would like some answers about her sudden get well. But, as even you know, the first few ours of a bond, need that time to strengthen, and I think that it would be best that Aoko and I go for a short ride outside the hold, alone. So you need to inform me of the progress that she made when I get back, and get her settled. tonight I will visit you outside her healing room and you need to tell me exactly what happened, you hear me?_: Naomi gave a stunning glare towards Midori, as if to say that she knew something was wrong with Aoko speed in healing, and Naomi wanted to know it all.

:_I understand Naomi, and I shall be there, until tonight._: Midori nodded as her and walked away, most likely going to clean the healing room for Aoko's probably long stay.

But that was for Midori to look after, right now, it was Naomi's job to strengthen the bond she had just made with Aoko, and that took time that was quickly seeping away as the day went on.

-------------------

Naomi and Aoko's bond flowed strong and well, except one small part of it, one part that Naomi had not seen when she accepted that Bond into her mind. A small little section of what was the Wrist part of the Hand, was coloured unlike the rest of the hand.

Covered by a wisp that had flown off the Hand when Naomi was studying that part of the Hand, was a small part of the Wrist that green and red, the colours of evil and blood.

Would this effect Aoko and Naomi's bond, or would in vanish with time, no one knows, and no one knows that it is even there now..........


	5. An Odd Gift

Hello, sorry for not putting up an update sooner, but I've been busy well..... I'm not getting many reviews, except from two people who have reviewed pretty well all along, thanks! Well, I'm not letting that get me down, and I'm still going to write my chapters, no matter how many reviews I get. I guess I'll stop bugging you all, here's the chapter!

Chapter 5, An Odd Gift

Naomi and Aoko stumbled tiredly into the healing room that Aoko was currently staying in. they had explored the country side all day long, and the long rides had taken their toll in them. The sun had set as they were arriving at the hold's front gate.

:_My dear, you need a good rest. You are weaker than you were a couple days ago, back in Edinbrook, and rest will help you regain some of that lost energy._: Naomi had Talked to Aoko all day, and now she did not startle when she spoke into her mind, and Aoko was even getting the hang of Mindspeech.

:_True,_: She yawned and switched to open speech. "I guess that you know that better than I would Oh, Naomi," Aoko paused.

:_Yes my love?_:

"How long have we been here?" Aoko looked puzzled, "And do you know if anyone else survived the attack from the raiders?"

:_Well, we were on the road for nearly five days, and we have been here at the hold for about six days now._: Naomi paused, she didn't know how to say this to her. :_Aoko, we had a Herald that was near Edinbrook go and check out the city. It seems that your parents died in a fire that ripped through your house after we left. I'm sorry love._:

Aoko nodded, "I expected that the whole village would be gone, and I think that I should be thankful that they were not all killed. I'm glad that the result is better than what I expected to hear. Thank you Naomi, I think that I will retire for the night now."

Naomi nodded, turned and walked from the room, shutting the door gently with her nose.

:_You know, I could have gotten that if you had asked me to, or did you forget our planned meeting tonight?_: Naomi turned sharply and found Midori sitting a small wooden bench, one that was laid out by the Healer's room for a patient's relatives, or just so that someone could get a light rest if the day had not been going as well as they had planned.

:_You frightened me Midori, though no, I did not forget our meeting, I just thought that I might have to wait for you for a little while after getting Aoko to sleep._: Naomi was surprised at the healer's proficiency at being at a certain place at the right time.

"You asked me to be here, so I came as soon as one of the guardsmen told me that he had seen you arrive back at the hold. I thought that you might bring her back as soon as you got in, she must be a tired little thing right now." Midori rose from the bench, and made a sour face when one of her joints protested to her quick movement.

:_I think that you aren't in as good a shape as you thought either!_: Naomi gave a whinny, which sounded much like light laughter.

"I noticed that. Well, if you don't mind, I think that we should talk in a more private place, my rarely used office might come in handy right now." When Naomi nodded, she continued, "If you would so kind as to follow me."

Midori led Naomi further down the hall, and Naomi noticed that there _were_ more healing rooms, but they looked as if they were meant for those who were not as greatly injured, or for those who just needed a place to rest while a healer looked a small wound. Next, Midori led her past a few rooms that were currently being used as storage rooms for healer supplies.

"This place used to hold a lot of healers, with the war on Hardorn usually being so close to this region, soldiers used to come here after battle to heal and rest up. That is why this town has prospered so much, and why this building is mostly healing quarters." Midori stopped at a large, carved, oak door, which had a small cave like spot where a name plate could be set. The plate currently held the name Midori, signaling that they were at her office. "Mind you," She added while opening the dusty door, "We are adding onto the hold to make room for more soldier quarters, so we can help with storing spare soldiers for the war. We are also have a family move in, one with the parents being healers."

:_I see, with Edinbrook being so close to the Holderkin, and the wars, we used to have a lot of soldiers passing through. You are more to the East, you are closer to the battles, and having a small House of Healing so close by, it would be a perfect thing to help us win more battles._: Naomi could see the reasoning behind their actions.

"Exactly right, my dear Companion." Midori finally got the rarely used door open, walked in and chose to sit in a rather large green leather chair while Naomi kindly closed the door, and laid down in front of where Midori's feet rested.

:_Well Midori, I think that we should get to what tonight's conversation is about, don't you agree?_: Naomi looked up at the healer, she looked worried.

"That would be a good idea, my friend. What exactly is it that you would like to know about her condition? She is stable and I think that she should stay in that condition for a few days, and then after that she should get even stronger." Midori looked at Naomi, she bit her lip in agitation.

:_I know what her state is right now Midori, I just want to know _how_ she got in that state from that of yesterday! Yesterday, you thought that she would not make it through the week, and now she looks almost as fit as when she was living at Edinbrook. what is it that you aren't telling me?_: Naomi looked at the woman in front of her and snorted with discontent.

"Well Naomi, your Chosen is an odd one. when you brought her here, she was in a very bad state, one that I thought impossible for a person to survive for over two days with, and that's resting, not riding a horse, or even a Companion! That was when I figured that there was something special about her. Then, when she stayed alive for five days with getting any worse, and showing a few signs of getting better, I knew there was something different about this girl from those I had treated before." Midori paused.

:_Well, I would have thought the same thing, had I known that she was showing signs of getting better all along! But, that's not the point, is it? Why did this happen, and what is so special about this girl?_: Naomi quit asking questions hen Midori motioned with her hand that she wanted to speak.

"No, that is not this point, though I should have told you about her improving condition. Well, when I went into check on her today, she was up and wondering about in her room. I found it... it, rather, interesting that she had improved so quickly. I examined her and I have found that she has an odd Gift in her. It's one that I have never seen before, though it is close to what a healer has." Midori rose, and paced between the two bookshelf walls. "Aoko is able to heal herself, she was slow at first to get the hang of, hence the reason for a slow start in her recovery, and became rather good at it once the sixth day came around. when I probed her today, I noticed that the Gift is different from that of a healers, but similar. Most healers cannot heal themselves when seriously injured, or even when unconscious. But, they can if the injury is minor. Also, healers can heal people other than themselves, which you already know."

:_And how does Aoko's Gift tie in with all of this?_: Naomi was confused. she looked up at Midori, who was twirling her dark brown hair around her long, slender index finger, and thumb.

"Well, Aoko's Gift is like the Gift that I, myself have. But, Aoko cannot heal anyone else but herself. She can heal herself, no matter what condition she is in, as far as I can tell. and she can do it with a relatively low amount of Power." Midori stopped pacing, but continued twirling the few strands of hair she was holding.

:_This is remarkable! She could be very useful during a battle against the King of Hardorn, but only to herself for healing purposes._:

"Exactly. Once she is finished with her training to become a Herald, she could go into Hardorn in secret missions, and that would be perfect for getting this war over and done with before we lose any more men and women, warriors and civilians alike." Midori sat again, but kept the hair in her hand. Her hair was nearly at her shoulder blade, so holding it did not cause a problem with moving her head.

:_I think that, that would help out a lot with this problem in the East. do you think that this Gift will be with her for her while life, or do you think that it is just some fluke and that it will disappear sooner or later?_: Naomi thought about what could happen if she went for a secret mission and it turned out that her Gift vanished over time and she could not heal herself in a time of great need.

"I think that since it has been awakened, it will be with her for forever. I'm, not sure how this Gift has risen from inside her, or even how it was created, but it sure is useful for her to have. I'm only wondering if there are other people out there with the same thing, but do not know how to deal with it, and are using it for other purposes than for the good of things. I wonder if there s anyone in Haven with the same Gift, but they have not really noticed, or have not gotten into a situation where it is needed." Midori looked thoughtfully at the top of the room.

:_Well, I'm not sure, but I am sure that it is late, and I have spent the day galloping through fields, and that tires you out quickly! I think that if you don't mind, I'll retire to my nice and warm stall in the sables!_: Naomi yawned and rose to meet Midori eye to eye. :_I expect that you will be watching Aoko quite closely as she heals more thoroughly, and I have no problem with that. I think that it would be a good thing to study this odd Gift, and find a way maybe to detect it in others, so we might be able to find another like her._:

"I thank you or your permission, and I too will leave for my rooms. Until later," Midori nodded at Naomi and opened the door again, this time, it opened more smoothly.

:_Until later._: With that, Naomi left Midori to shut the door and to make her own way back to her waiting bed.


	6. Breaking the News

I wrote this chapter while I was on a vacation, for three days, and I was sitting in bed being bored. I had my laptop (which I take everywhere) and decided to write the next chapter since it is nice to update quickly! I hope you like this one.  
  
P.S. Please review if you hope to have me updating sooner, I like to know how I can fix things, and what I can explain to you! Thanks.  
  
Chapter 6, Breaking the News  
  
Raven scrambled back into the hold from his napping place when Naomi called him down. It was the day after she had Chosen, and Aoko was wandering around the hold, watching the work being done on the building.  
  
:What is it that you would like my dear?: Raven nudged her now white nose. He could Sense that she was unhappy about something.  
  
:Well, I told you about my Choosing, and you haven't even told your Chosen about it! What happens when we leave and he doesn't know a thing about how Aoko is or even where we are going and why! Do you expect that he won't hold us back, thinking that Aoko is not well enough?: Naomi moved her head away from his, she was mad, and she wanted him to see that.  
  
:I guess that I had not thought about that, which is quite strange, and I do agree that he should be warned before you leave. When exactly were you planning on that movement?: Raven hoped that the time that Naomi would give him would be enough so that he could get Géven to agree with moving with them, mind you they would be leaving for Haven a while later.  
  
:I would like to leave as soon as I possibly can. Aoko's Gift is rather odd and Midori says that it should be looked at, after she does. I told Midori that she is welcome to train Aoko what she knows so that the Gift won't go out of control. I probed her and she has her Healing Gift, a small amount of Empathy, a little Animal-Speech, and she is quite a strong Mind Speaker. She can talk with Midori already.: Naomi had probed her Chosen the night before for other Gifts than the one that had immediately shown.  
  
:An interesting combination. I'm assuming that Midori will be teaching her to shield herself very soon. That is the most important thing, and I think that she should be able to teach her. Midori used to teach at the Collegium before moving out here with Géven:  
  
:That is something that I did not know, and yes she is teaching her the basics, starting today, in about two Candlemarks.: Naomi snorted as a fly landed on her forehead.  
  
Raven used his nose to swat at the fly, causing it to fly off in another direction, most likely looking for another animal to bite. :That is good, but I had better go and have a talk with Géven about you and Aoko. I know how much you want to get to Haven, the Collegium and your family.:  
  
:I'm not so sure about the family part. It's been a long time, and I'm hoping that you will be able to approach them with me. I highly doubt that with how you will need to pack, and all that.: Naomi looked worried, the idea of family had not always made her happy.  
  
:I doubt it as well. But, that is not something we should talk about right now, I need to talk to Géven at the current moment.: Raven nuzzled her again, then trotted off in another direction.  
  
Since Géven was supposed to be outside supervising the building of the new part of the hold, Raven thought it best to try and find him out there first, before entering the actual building. :Géven, where are you? There is something important I need to talk to you about, and it shouldn't be put off much longer than a candlemark or so.:  
  
"Right here, you lazy, old horse!" Géven answered from somewhere in the near distance. Raven saw a flash of white, and knew it was him, who else would be wearing white around construction?  
  
:Good, maybe we should go somewhere more private? This place is quite out in the open, and I'm afraid that you may blurt something important.: Raven looked around as the Holderkin men who were hired for this job gazed him in confusion, most places did not have horses wandering around with no one watching them. :I also think that they find it rather confusing that you are talking out loud to a horse who does not seem to reply.:  
  
Géven laughed out, and the man beside him looked startled by the outburst. "It's my Companion, you do know what they are, what they stand for and what they can do, right?" Géven looked at the man who quickly glanced at Raven and then turned.  
  
"Yes, sir," Was the only reply the man had.  
  
:I told you that I don't think that they like Companions that much. They never inform their children on what we are until they at least become twenty years of age.: Raven walked slowly beside Géven as he went around inspecting the work that was being done.  
  
"I know, I know. You just have a grudge against anything that does not like you. You say the same thing about the people in Karse!" Géven looked sternly at him with his steel blue eyes. :Anyways, what is it that you wish to speak to me about?:  
  
:You know Naomi, the now semi-black Companion, and her rider, Aoko?: Géven nodded at him as he looked at the stone block that had a small crack in it. :Well, Naomi Chose Aoko.:  
  
:This is new news to me, exactly when did you find this out?: Géven looked up and paid more attention, he seemed to be greatly interested in the way Companions Find and Choose the people who eventually become Heralds for the Queen of Valdemar.  
  
:Naomi told me last night after her conversation with Midori.: Raven waited until Géven thought about Aoko and her condition two days ago.  
  
:Wait a minute, wasn't Aoko gravely injured, and Midori thought that she would not even live to see another day? How could she become well enough to do anything in the two days that I did not see here? Midori hasn't been telling me things, has she?: Géven looked so confused, and Raven couldn't help but whinny at the look on his face. Géven's hard face almost never looked confused.  
  
:I guess that I haven't really been talking to you these past few days, have I, lover?: Midori's Healer green robes shone out amongst all of the grays and browns of the workers. She smiled as she approached them, and Géven kissed her lightly on the forehead when she came into reach. :You don't mind me joining in on the conversation, do you?:  
  
:It's not bad at all, that way I won't have to explain what Aoko's Gift is and how it works!: Raven whinnied again when he noticed the weird look Géven gave him when he said gift.  
  
:She has a Gift?:  
  
:Four to be exact. Naomi probed her last night.: Midori put in.  
  
:Two are rather strong, Healing and Mind-Speech. The other two are minor, Animal-Speech and Empathy.: Raven added.  
  
:Healing, in a Herald? Most Heralds with the Healing power, have it in a minor scale, but hers is one of her main Gifts? That's quite odd, so I'm guessing that there is something special about this Healing Gift, no?: Géven looked back and fourth from Raven to Midori, and back.  
  
:Yes, her Gift can only be used on herself, at least as far as we can tell. She has shown no signs that her Healing has done anything bad to her body, internal or external. But, she has also shown no signs of being able to Heal others around her.: Midori paused.  
  
:That is odd, but it could be quite useful to her is ever in a tight situation and she needs Healing quickly. I'm sure that she could be use in a great amount of ways towards thus war against Ancar and his mages.: Géven looked thoughtful, it would be an interesting tactic.  
  
:That was one thing that Naomi and I thought about when we talked the other day.: Midori had greatly recommended telling that idea to the Queen and Queen's Own.  
  
:Yes, that would all be good, and perhaps Midori could tell you more about her strange Gift some other time, Géven, we need to talk about something else right now, and I think that it would best fit my purposes if Midori left the conversation for a little while. Sorry for making you leave so soon, but this is important, and for only me and him to discuss.: Raven looked up at Midori's soft brown eyes, and he could really tell how different the two lovers were from each other, it was quite a remarkable pair for a few years running relationship  
  
:I do not mind, I need to see to some training in a small amount of time, so I better get read for that right now. Don't want t be setting up as my pupil enters!: Midori waved good-bye and turned to walk into the Healer's section.  
  
:What is so important that you can't tell me in front of Midori? You know that I share almost everything that I find out with her.: Géven gazed at his Companion, after all, he out of all living creatures, should know that since he shares his mind with him.  
  
:Well, Naomi wants to leave for Haven as soon as she possibly can, but her and I have a slight problem that we need your help with.: Géven nodded for him to continue when he paused for more than a minute. :I haven't told you this before, but Naomi and I are Lifebonded. We need to be together to be complete.:  
  
:So that means that you would like to go to Haven as well, either when she goes, or a little after her, right?: When Raven nodded his rather large head, he added, :I don't see what's the matter with that. Midori said that there is a family with two adult Healers and a younger son who is also a Healer coming to the hold pretty soon, well, in a few days. Also, the Herald who replaced me at the Collegium would much rather have this job than the one he now holds. I think that the only problem with leaving at the same time would be that Midori needs to be with the new Healers for some time before they can run the place on their own, and also, the Herald needs to get here before I can leave, so I can show him what he needs to do. I don't think that it would take more than a moon, but no less than a fortnight. Think that you can hold it out for that long without seeing her?: Géven smiled slightly.  
  
:I think that I would do fine, and she should do fine as well. Don't forget that all Companions are connected in a web like structure and we can contact each other from some pretty far distances.: Raven gave his smart-mouth Chosen a light shove with his head, and Géven stumbled a bit when he tripped over a small rock that Raven had moved him in front of.  
  
:Good, then it's settled. I Shall start packing, and I'll tell Midori on what we plan to do, mind you I won't tell her all that you told me. You had better get this whole thing planned soon, I think that you might want to contact Rolan tomorrow, after you get a good night's rest, and you have a lot of time, it may take a long time to set up, you never know what is going to happen with the Collegium!: Géven patted Raven's slender neck, and waved good-bye, and he walked into the building and headed towards Midori's Healing section.  
  
It was going to be a long day tomorrow, and he better reserve his strength for all the long distance. Mind-Speaking he was going to be doing! 


	7. Géven's Problems

The four hour long trip home from my vacationing spot started getting on my nerves, so I decided to write another chapter, cannot have too many of them to add.  
  
Mind you, I continued finishing this chapter after the trip ended, writer's block hit me in head with a shovel!  
  
Writer's Block - grins evilly, still holding the shovel  
  
Glares Anyway, on to the chapter!  
  
Chapter 7, Géven's Problems  
  
Aoko looked out the small window in the room she was currently occupying. The Holderkin men that Géven had hired to work on the hold, were mostly from Holderkin families, but he had mentioned that some of them had come from the towns around here.  
  
The construction on the hold was nearly finished, and the family that was supposed to be moving in, was no where to be seen, even from the tallest tower. At least, she wasn't able to see them the day before.  
  
Aoko always thought that life in the country was much better than in a busy place, like this one, but this experience was proving remarkable comfortable for her, maybe because it was so different from Edinbrook that it was something that she found it more interesting that she would have thought.  
  
At that moment, Géven opened the door of the room and walked up to where Aoko was standing in front of the window. "I hear that you have a remarkable Gift."  
  
"Yes," Aoko turned to look at Géven, a confused expression on her pretty face. Her light blonde hair falling lightly into her crystal blue eyes. She looked so innocent. "They didn't tell you before this? I'm surprise, so many know about it and how it helped me."  
  
"My Companion seems to forget those kinds of things now. He's getting old, and I think a little senile." Géven chuckled, and Aoko figured that Raven had told his Chosen off for that remark. "Mind you, I don't think that he agrees with that statement!"  
  
"Well, would you agree if he said the same thing about you?" Aoko smiled.  
  
"True, I think that I would disagree on that subject." Géven paused and got the look when a person was 'talking' to their Companion. "Raven thinks that I should apologize, but I think that I just got him back about him not telling me before today!"  
  
Aoko giggled at his comment and stepped away from the window where she had been gazing down. "I think that you both bug each other all the time, you probably have something to pay him back for other than the incompetence to deliver information on time!"  
  
"Rather large vocabulary for a person your age, no?" Géven raised an eyebrow at her word choice on her last statement.  
  
"My father had an extensive library, for a farmer, and in it was a dictionary which I used for when I read books meant for older people. My vocabulary just changed as I read." Aoko smiled, not many children her age knew a lot of different words for a certain meaning.  
  
"Might come in handy while being a Herald. Anyway, I did not come here to talk to you about your ability to use different words than most people, but to ask you if you would mind taking a little something to my son when you go to the Collegium."  
  
"What is it that you would like me to deliver? And of course, you will need to tell me his name."  
  
"His name is Murron, and his Companion's name is Darrow, yes he is going to be a Herald. I would like you to take him a letter from me. I have not been in contact with him since I left, mind you Darrow and Raven are quite good friends, and they keep in contact, so I know what Murron's been up to. The letter should be ready in a few days, I still have a lot of other things on my plate right now. I hope that doesn't mess up your schedule?" Géven got that look that told Aoko that Raven was telling him something.  
  
When it seemed that Géven's attention jumped back into the room, she smiled lightly and answered his question, "I don't see how. Midori is teaching me right now about shielding, and she told Naomi that we shouldn't leave the hold until I have full control over full shields. She doesn't want a Gift breaking out by accident."  
  
"I can see what she means by those words, though. Rouge Gifts can be quite dangerous in certain situations, and you never know what kind of things you will run into on the way to Haven. I've heard some mighty interesting stories, like one of a boy being kidnapped by his Companion, and while she did so, caused him a broken nose!" Géven chuckled when he thought about how the boy looked when he told him that particular bit of information.  
  
"I've been thinking, and if you don't mind me asking, why don't you ever talk to your son, or even send him a message, or anything? It seems quite peculiar for someone who seems so wrapped up in the wellness of a child."  
  
"Well, Murron never really got to know me that well. His mother was a Herald who spent her days working in the Collegium, she never went on circuit, she was teacher. I was one who couldn't just sit around, mark papers, give out assignments and teach children about the country. I wanted to see the country, so I went on circuit, though I think that I should have stayed there, now that I look back at it. Senatra, his mother, passed away when he was quite young, ten to be exact. I was on circuit at the time, and didn't have a replacement for my position. I had to finish the round, and I ended up staying out another year and 2 months. After I got back, he was older, unfamiliar with me, and your age now, so you know how rebellious he probably was. He refused to speak with me, though we shared the same rooms. I quit circuit, and took up the job that Senatra had left open, which had temporarily been filled. Murron stayed untalkative for the rest of the year, and the next year, and at fourteen, he was Chosen, by Raven's friend Darrow. This, he found, was his escape from me. He moved out and into the actual Collegium, and began his training. That was when Queen Seleney and Queen's Own Talia asked me if I wanted this position out here. I have not talked to my son since." Géven sighed.  
  
"Wow, I never knew someone could be so… so, heartless at such an early age! I can't believe that he would just ignore you because you couldn't be around as often as Senatra." Aoko stared in amazement.  
  
"Well, I hope he's eased his heart a little, I'm probably going back to Haven, son after you leave. I'm assuming that Raven and Naomi told you about their Lifebond?" When she nodded, and added, "Well, there's another thing to bug him about not telling on time!"  
  
Aoko giggled, "Don't be so hard on him, he's probably in a Love Daze. People get into those and don't come out for weeks, even months. You should be happy that he told you this soon, eh could have waited until the day before we left, and said 'We need to go as well!'"  
  
"I guess you are correct, always look on the bright side of life, right?" Géven smiled slightly at her, and that was when Aoko realized his smile was slightly crooked, where had she seen that before?  
  
"Géven, did you ever do you circuit near here?" Aoko thought that she may have seen him before, years before.  
  
"Why, all the time, why do you ask?" Géven looked puzzled.  
  
"Well, I remember that one time a Herald with a crooked smile came to Edinbrook, he helped settle the feud my family had with the next door neighbours. They thought that the bull in the shared field was theirs, and really it was ours. Were you that Herald?"  
  
"Yes, I do remember that, and I remember you. Little young, tough, fair haired farmer girl. You always had a glare on your face when one of those neighbours was near." Géven chuckled heartily, he could still see the look on her face when she had seen him ride up on Raven for the first time. She had been in complete awe.  
  
"Yes, and I remember how happy I was that I actually got to see a real Herald!" Aoko laughed.  
  
At that moment someone knocked on the door, and Géven turned to answer it, while Aoko finished stuffing a shirt into her pack. When Géven opened the door, the guard on the other side stood in attention.   
  
"Herald, sir, the family that you invited here, ahs arrived. They are waiting for you in the courtyard, what shall I tell them?" The guard wore the blues and silvers of Valdemar, and had rapier at his side, gleaming in the light.  
  
"Would you please tell them that I shall be down in a few minutes." With that, he waved his hand, and the guard saluted and walked away from view. Géven turned to Aoko, and smiled, as she tried to tighten the latch on her bag. "I should be getting down to take care of my visitors, I think we should talk after they get settled, you aren't leaving for a few more days, right?"  
  
"Yes, well, it all depends on what Naomi would like to do. But, I'll make sure to talk to you before we leave, and make sure that the letter is done sometime soon, so that it is definitely done for when I leave." Aoko looked up at Géven, and he nodded in agreement.  
  
"I will do that once I have the time, most likely tomorrow or tonight." Géven reopened the door, and stepped half way out, into the hall.  
  
"Thank you." Aoko replied, and wached as Géven closed the door behind him.  
  
:_Naomi, you feel like a ride right now? I think I need some fresh air at the moment, care to help in that quest?:_ Aoko slipped on her boots, and exited the room, and headed for the stables.  
  
:_Would love that dear, now hurry up, my saddle doesn't get on by itself you know!_: And Aoko could hear Naomi whinny from her stall. 


	8. Friend Wanted

Hello, I'm hoping that my Writer's Block will leave his shovel in his shed for a little bit, mainly while I write this chapter! I'm sorry that there wasn't much plot building in the last chapter, and I don't think that there will be much in this one either, but it's part of the story and I must write it. Hope you don't get too bored!

Chapter 8, Friend Wanted

Aoko walked out of the hold doors, and towards the stables. Naomi was waiting for her so that they could go for a nice long ride in the fields, and get some much needed fresh air.

The Holderkin workers were still going, nearly done. The new addition to the hold was going to be wonderful, and it was going to be needed from what Midori had been telling her. The Healers and their family had just arrived, and Géven was currently talking with them.

The two people who were wearing green, she knew as Healers. There were their also three children, or so she figured. The oldest boy, who looked about sixteen, was taller than his father. He was watching the Holderkin work, with a look of disgust across his face. His deep brown hair closely manicured, so much that Aoko thought his family might be of some kind of nobility in Valdemar's courts.

The middle child was a female, and she was busy taking care of her rather large pony. She looked to about the same age as Aoko. Her long brown hair was tied at the back of her neck with a piece of what looked to be yarn, and there were a few stray pieces sticking out in odd directions. She seemed wrapped up in making sure her mount was taken good care of.

Finally, there was a young boy, about seven years of age, with bright orange-red hair. It was cut short, and it resembled straw, which was odd, since neither parent had the same hair type. He looked worried and scared, looking about with curiosity. His soft brown eyes were wide, and darting from one thing to another.

:_He looks worried. I don't see why, it's can't be that much different from_ _what he's used to, can it, Naomi?_: Aoko felt sort of sorry for the little kid.

At that moment, the boy's eyes rested on her and he held them there for some time. :_You know, it's rude to jump to conclusions about people._: When Aoko looked around to try and find the owner of the strange Mind Voice, the boy smiled. :_It's me, the boy you just insulted. And yes, it is a lot different from what I'm used to. I'm used to a large city, where everywhere you look, there is a person. It would be like you moving from here in the country, to a city like Haven, where I'm from._:

:_Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to insult you, I didn't even know you could be listening._: The boy just shook his head back and fourth in disgust. He took his attention and put it back on Géven.

Aoko looked away from the family, and walked into the stables., where she found Naomi already tacked and ready to get moving. :_I thought that you said that you couldn't get tacked on your own!_:

:_That is what stable boys are for. when I Felt you stop to look at that family, I thought it might be a good idea to be ready for you._: Naomi nudged her to get her going. Aoko turned and walked out of the stables, Naomi's reins in hand.

When Aoko found room enough to mount, she slid her booted foot into the left stirrup and mounted easily. :_You know, I should probably tell __Géven where we are going and about how long we should be. Don't want him going frantic thinking that we set out for Haven without a goodbye._:

:_True, very true. I think that he's the kind of person who would do that too, jump to conclusions, I mean._: Naomi walked slowly over to where Géven was and stood still while he finished talking to the family about where their rooms were.

Géven looked up at Aoko, "This is a Aoko, a young Herald-Trainee, and her Companion, Naomi. they were staying for a some time, while she recovered from a bandit attack on her town. She was chosen after coming here,"

Géven was about to continue when the older boy snorted, "I don't see how that horse could be a Companion. It's black and white, Companions are supposed to be white. Is this some kind of joke?"

"You see, there was something wrong with her when she was born, and the problem was just solved a week or so ago. she's now getting to her rightful colour, but as you can see, it is taking some time." Géven knew this kind of boy, and he wasn't going to let him overpower Aoko with his insults.

"Emree, you know it's rude to jump to conclusions about things! Why don't you try to be more polite some time?" his mother laid her hands on her hips and sighed. Now Aoko knew where the younger boy got his sayings and rules from.

"It's quite alright, no damage done. now, Aoko, what were you going to tell me?" Géven looked up at her.

"Oh, right. I was going to say that Naomi and I are going out for a ride. I just wanted to warn you so you didn't think that we went off to Haven without a goodbye or anything." Aoko smiled.

"Thank you, I'll try to remember where you've gone. Have a nice ride" Géven nodded and turned back towards the family. "If you'd like, your children can walk around the hold and explore what we have while we talk business."

The two healers looked at each other and nodded at Géven in agreeance. But, Aoko was already too far away from the family to even notice. :_Naomi, do think that Emree might give us some trouble while we are here at the same time as him?_: Aoko was worried that he would bother her too much, and she might accidently do something drastic.

:_Well, I think that he might bother us a bit, but I'll keep him clear of you for the time being._: Naomi snorted and went into a slow canter. right as she did that, Aoko heard the quick pounding of hooves from behind them.

Aoko looked back, to find the younger boy coming towards them on his shaggy, yellowish Mountain pony. :_Naomi, slow down to a walk, would you please? We have a visitor._: With that, Naomi slowed, and turned to welcome their company.

"I thought that maybe since Géven said we could do what we wanted in and around the hold, you might want someone to ride with. I can always go back to the hold and do something there." The boy looked at her pleadingly.

:_We might as well let him come with us, it won't do any harm, and it would do you good to make a new friend, my dear._: Naomi look back at her.

"It's fine if you want to come. Then Naomi and I will have some more company." Aoko smiled at the boy, and he smiled back, with great pleasure.

"Thank you, I need to get out and away from my family. I'm not normally around them so much, like this past week or so. I'm used to going to school and not seeing anyone that I'm, related to for the rest of the day, until dinner, that is." The boy made a face, and continued, "I don't like being near my older brother so often, he gets quite mean sometimes."

"I could see that, from what he said to Naomi." Aoko patted Naomi's neck and smiled.

"Is she really a Companion? I mean, I've never seen or even heard of a black and white Companions before!" The boy looked at Naomi with curiosity.

:_What do you think now? Does a normal horse Mind Speak to others?_: Naomi had a twinkle in her eye, and when the boy's mouth gaped open, she whinnied.

"Well, that answers my question well enough! By the way Aoko, my name is Eoleo. my older brother's name is Emree and my sister's name is Fips." Eoleo grinned widely and kicked his pony, so that it moved beside Naomi. He looked up at her and added, "you know, if we are going for a ride, we should get going!

Aoko grinned back, "Yes, yes we should get going. Especially if we expect to be hone my dinner time!"

The two laughed and got their mounts moving at an easy pace, a trot. "So, where are you from, Aoko?" Eoleo ducked as his pony went too close to a small apple tree, trying to grab a light snack.

"I'm from a small town called Edinbrook. It's about a five day ride from here. I lived with my parents, and my five brothers and sister, all older than me. There's one thing we have in common, we are both the youngest child in our families!" Aoko glanced over at Eoleo, to see his pony grab at the grass, causing him to be trust forward onto the pommel of his saddle.

"I hate it when he does that, and he's been doing that a lot more often now that we are near grass that's not closely manicured. He likes to eat, and does so at every chance. And yes, that's one thing we have in common, I hate being the youngest though, you tend to fal under the wrath of your meaner siblings."

"I never really had that, my brothers and sister were all kind to me, my parents would not have put up with it."

"Well that was lucky for you. I've been picked on by Emree, but Fips seems to leave me alone if I stay out of her way, mind you, she mostly only cares about her horse, more than anything else, more than she even liked her off and on boyfriends!" Eoleo shook his head back and fourth, and was jolted once again by his pony grabbing at something with his mouth.

"I saw how carefully she kept her eye on that horse. Do you want to go back to the Hold? I mean, we can talk there too, and then your pony could eat all the hay he wanted and wouldn't be hurting you that that pommel!"

"If you don't mind, we haven't been out for that long though." Eoleo wanted to go ack, but he didn't want to cut Aoko's ride short.

"It's fine, I can still see her any time I want, plus, we share part of our minds, and we can talk whenever. We could also talk in the barn for a while, in Raven and Naomi's stall. I'm sure that they wouldn't mind. Raven's probably out with Géven and your parents." Aoko looked down at Eoleo and he nodded vigorously yes.

"Then it's settled, we'll go back to the Hold, and talk about family and homes, and such in the stable for a little, while we wait for dinner time to arrive. Fine with you?" Aoko knew that Eoleo would probably like that idea, and his pony would probably also like that idea.

"Fine with me." Eoleo an Aoko turned around, an headed back to the hold. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	9. Sneak Away to Haven

I think, that this is the chapter where something big is going to happen in the way of Haven. I'm not sure if I will get there in this one, or the next one, but it will be in one of the two. Sorry if you didn't like that last chapter, and if you're thinking that Eoleo and Aoko will pair up to be a couple, sorry, but you're thinking wrong, just wanted to point that out.

I have decided on a goal for this story. I want to get more reviews on this story, than 'Unaccounted Friendships' by the same chapter, so please review, I like the feedback, it fuels my imagination! I'm going to stop rambling now, and get on with the chapter.

P.S. Sorry for all the scene changes in this chapter! Also, can someone please tell me if this word is spelt _Kyrii_ ir _Kyree_! I've seen it spelt both ways in ML's books, and I'm not sure what one is used more often.

P.S.S. Sorry if you think that the chapter was ended kind of suddenly, but I had to stop wrting somewhere, and there it worked! Thanks!

Chapter 9, Sneak Away to Haven

Aoko woke to find that she had slept in, again. She found that since the new family had come, and she had met Eoleo, she was beginning to have stress relief from her lessons with Midori. This was probably because Midori was spending less time on her and more time on the new Healers. Also, talking about all that happens with someone other one she shares her mind with, was like letting go on some of the memories, leaving space for new ones.

It was quite a warm morning, and Aoko quickly jumped into her clothing and decided that it was time to go for her morning ride, now usually accompanied by Eoleo and his fat little pony.

Aoko's room had been moved from the Healer's wing, to a new room further into the hold a few days before, and she was still disoriented whenever she stepped into the different hallway.

Aoko and Eoleo had been friends for nearly four days, and their friendship was like a flower in spring, blooming with great speed. The flower was probably in full bloom, or would be by the end of the day, and Aoko thought it was wonderful to have a new friend, other than the ones she had grown up with, back in Edinbrook.

After finding her way to the cramped kitchen, and grabbing a small loaf of fresh bread, and a little butter to go with that, she headed out to the stables, to find Eoleo all ready to go, along with Naomi, fully tacked.

"Well, this is a surprise. Thank you for getting my mount ready as well! I was afraid that I would come and you would have to wait even longer for me." Eoleo grinned from ear to ear, he finally felt as if he were needed.

"It makes me feel kind of like a squire to a some-what Herald, makes me feel important." Eoleo flung the reins over Naomi's head, and mounted his pony, while Aoko mounted Naomi. "Aoko, when do you think that you'll be leaving the hold?"

Aoko pondered for a minute, while one of the guardsmen helped her adjust her stirrup to the new right length. "Hopefully soon, I've been waiting for a few days while Raven and Naomi make preparations for moving. why do you ask this now?"

"I was thinking, now that you're going to be a Herald, you have no time, really, for friends outside of that circle. And I don't and won't have any other friends here to talk to about my problems and such, so I was wondering if you could let me tag along to Haven, in hopes that I still have a chance to get chosen some time in the near future." Eoleo shifted his saddle a little to the left while they left the hold entrance, and looked up at Aoko.

:_Sure, you can come along. I'm sure that we can find a thing or two around the Collegium for you. And if you want,_ _while you're waiting that is, you can be a page for the palace, or even one to Aoko._: Naomi looked at the boy, and Aoko laughed.

"Seems like Naomi got to answering my question before you even had time to think about what you were going to tell me!" Eoleo laughed along with Aoko.

"Eoleo, what about your parent and your family? Aren't they going to miss or need you back here at the hold?" Aoko looked down on the younger boy with puzzlement.

"Have you seen the way they treat me? My father thinks that I'm some other man's child, my brother and sister don't really pay attention, except to beat down on me, and my mother is really the only one who cares, and she doesn't even pay that much attention to me. I think that thy will only see it as one less mouth to feed and take care of! Now, lets get onto a new subject path, shall we?" Aoko nodded and they rode off, talking about and trying to find some shade where they could sit and talk for a little bit of time.

--------------------

When the two friends got back to the hold, it was nearly noon, and lunch sounded so good to them, that their stomachs were growling in anticipation.

After arriving at the stables, they found that Fips was just about to go looking for them. "you know, you can't always just wander off without telling anyone what you're doing, or where you're going! Mother was worried stick about you, and Géven was nearly having a fit. It was actually quite funny." This was the first time Aoko had ever heard Fips speak to her, even to Eoleo, even at all!

"Oh, What are we needed for? I can't see how something that important would wait until we woke up ourselves." Aoko dismounted, and unfastened Naomi's girth, taking it out from the martingale, and flipping it over the saddle.

"Géven said that he has something for you, something that he told you he would have some time soon. He also said to tell you that he just finished it today." Fips followed Aoko's motions, except on her own horse. tacking him up had just been a waste of time, and she figured that she should have just left the saddle off, put on the bridle, and rode out nearly bareback.

"I know what he's talking about, and it's about time that he go that finished. Naomi was just about to ride off without it!" Aoko shook her head back and fourth, and removed Naomi's bitless bridle, after placing Naomi's saddle on the saddle rack. "Well, I had better get to Géven's office and get that thing. See you later Eoleo, and thanks for trying to find us Fips."

"My pleasure, now go before Géven pops a vein and kills himself with worry!" Fips smiled after Aoko, as she ran to meet Géven and his awaiting letter.

As she walked quickly trhough the halls, she stopped for a few minutes to grab a light meal of fruit ans cheese laid out on the kitchen counter by the cook, who was currently not present.

Finally, she arrived outside of Géven's office. Opening the door, she could hear Géven pacing back and fourth, despite his training not to. When he heard the soft creak of hinges, he turned and let out a sigh or relief.

"I thought that you'd never be back. I'm glad that Fips found you two, before I went mad." Géven turned towards hid desk, and picked up a well packed envelope, sealed with a medium sized bit of blue candle wax, molded into the shape of a slightly detailed Companion, signifying that it was from a Herald. "This is the letter, as you probably figured. Also," He paused and picked up another, lightly packed envelope, sealed the same way, and placed it on top of the larger one, "This is for the Dean, and this one if for the Queen and Queen's Own." He added, after adding another lightly packed letter to the pile.

"I'll make sure that each and everyone gets to it's respectful owners. I'll make sure that the seals are not broken, except by the respectful owner. Although, I'm thinking that that was what you wanted from me, am I correct in saying that?" Aoko took the three letters that he held out to her.

"Yes, and that is all that I ask, except that you complete your training, become a full Herald, don't cause much trouble, stay out of Murron's way, and be careful. I've gotten to know you too much, and sometimes it seems like you are the long lost child I never had." Géven smiled weakly and shook himself to clear his head.

Aoko smiled ruefully, "I'll try those things, but I'm not promising anything, especially the 'don't cause much trouble' part." when Géven laughed, Aoko laughed with him. "I'll miss you and your hospitality, but I must leave soon, very soon. I'll make sure that I say goodbye before leaving the hold one final time. Thank you for everything Herald Géven, it was very nice of you, and I'm very grateful."

Aoko gave Géven a quick hug, and backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. she had a lot of packing to do.

--------------------

Packing the last of her clothes, was all she had left to do, and the afternoon had only been present for about three candlemarks.

After visiting Herald Géven, Aoko quickly got to Eoleo and told him that they were leaving as soon as possible, and she needed him to pack up all his belongings and get ready to head out some time that day.

Fips had been with him when she made the statement, and had told them that if she wasn't allowed to join them, then she would inform their mother, and then neither her nor Eoleo would be able to go. In the end, they reluctantly gave in to her request, and now, there were three people, a Companion and two ponies getting ready to make the journey to Haven.

Aoko looked around the bare room, the book shelves held few books, but those had been there when she arrived in the room. Her packs were light, young female clothing had been sparse in the hold, and she got everything that she and Midori could scrounge up from the attic and storage rooms. After all, packing had not been a priority when she was leaving Edinbrook.

After everything had been packed up, she laid the three special letters from Herald Géven on the top, encased in a small metal tube that the hold messenger had given her. She was all set, and it was time to put her, Eoleo, and Fips' plan into motion.

Fips and Eoleo would leave letters to their parents on their beds, and would ride out of the hold before Aoko went to see Géven for the last time. they would wait about a ten minute trot away from the hold, and would wait for her to arrive before they made their journey. She hoped that they would get away with this, and hoped that Fips' and Eoleo's mother didn't go looking for them before Aoko left the hold, or the plan might backfire.

After making another double check over the room, Aoko left the room and traveled down the hall to where Fips was staying, this was the hall for females only. After knocking on the door in their assigned pattern, Fips opened the door, and pulled her in.

This room, like her own, was also bare, except for the empty furniture that had been moved around, to make sure nothing was forgotten.

"I see that you made a thorough inspection! I'm guessing that you are ready?" when Fips nodded, she added, "I think that it would be good to tell the guardsmen that you are going for a picnic, and you can give me one of your pack, and so can Eoleo. then you each only have two, and I will have four. this way it doesn't look like you're trying to sneak away. I'll tell Géven that you guys gave me some stuff for goodbye presents, and Midori gave me some items so that I can keep Naomi healthy. this way, he won't questions why I have so many items."

"Sounds good to me," Fips handed her the biggest pack, and Aoko added it to her shoulder of packs. "you can take that one, it's less obvious if I have smaller packs than you do, right?"

"Right, good thinking. Well, I'm going to go see Eoleo, get one of his packs, and they he can meet you down in the stables and you can take off before I even get to Géven's office." Aoko walked over to the door, and Fips flung her two packs over her shoulder, while nodding at the idea.

"See you outside." Aoko saw Fips nod again, and she headed towards the male wing. Luckily, Géven thought it necessary to make his office in an area other than the male wing. If he hadn't, this would have been much harder to pull off.

After meeting with Eoleo, getting his largest pack, and sending him down to leave with Fips, she headed down the back servants stairs, towards Géven's office, for a last goodbye.

-------------------- 

When Aoko finally left the hold, and went to the meeting place, where Fips and Eoleo were awaiting her arrival, they set out at a quick pace, hoping to get past a few waystations before night fall.

At around the time they usually ate dinner at the hold, they stopped to get something in their growling stomachs. As they walked around their clearing, surrounded by trees, they heard some grumbling and arguing from behind the massive rock in one corner of the clearing.

Since all three were scared, and the ponies were nearly pulling the trees, which they were tied to, out by their roots, Naomi volunteered to se what the commotion was.

After convincing the three that she was not going to die a painful death this early in her life, she trotted easily over to the rock and peaked around it. What she saw made her whinny, like she was laughing at something.

:_Come see you all, it's nothing to be afraid of._: Naomi motioned with her black and white head towards the other side of the rock, and went in that direction herself.

At that moment, Aoko realized that the voices she was hearing, were very odd. the first, was deep and rumbling, spoken aloud, and the thing that was talking, was exaggerating it's r's and s'. The second, was low, but more feminine, and it was Mind Spoken. Both voices were sharp, as if they were in an argument about each other.

As she, Eoleo and Fips rounded the corner, Aoko could see why they were arguing. both creatures were hanging from a drooping tree, in a net, most likely left by a trapper, who was probably trying to catch animals for furs.

The first creature, was much larger, and covered with feathers, like a bird, except the end of it, which was different, somewhat like a mountain lion. It had a large golden beak, with a pointed tip, and had glaringly mean eyes, which were pointed at the other thing in the rope net. Se figured that this was the creature with the lower voice, it seemed male, and it looked as if it were speaking out of it's large beak.

The second, looked to be an oversized wolf. It was smaller than the first, and it gave off the aura of being female. Aoko guessed that it was the owner of the Mind Voice since, she didn't open her mouth when any of the speaking was happening.

The first creature reminded her of the things she had heard of in tales out of books. the books had said they were things called Gryphons, and they were supposedly created by the Mage called Urtho. The second creature she recognized as a _Kyree_, she remembered seeing one talk to the village elder back in Edinbrook once.

"Are you sure that they are harmless Naomi?" Aoko was unsure about their ability to stay calm in their circumstances, after all, they were hunters, and they looked like they were hungry enough to eat anything.

"Naomi, isss that you?" The gryphon rumbled down towards her Companion. "Why, we haven't ssseen you sssince we left you at that hold with yourrr injurrred rrriderrr, isss ssshe gone?"

:_No my friend, she's right below you. he made a miraculous recovery, I Chose her and now we are on our way to Haven with two new tag-alongs. What are you doing this far north? Last thing i knew, you were heading back south!_: Naomi looked puzzled.

"Rrreally, thisss isss herrr? You looked much betterrr than the lassst time I sssaw you, I'm afrrraid." The gyphon moved his large head, so he could peer down on her and her friends.

"O... oh, I didn't know that you helped Naomi bring me to the hold." Aoko stumbled, she had never talked to a creature from myths before, it was kind of nerve-racking.

The gryphon gryph smiled nodded his head slightly. "Well, yesss. My name is Rrraphill, and this is Sssenkousssha. We are frrrom a place nearrr Edinbrrrook. Naomi sssaved usss frrrom nearrrly killing each otherrr. We owed herrr ourrr livesss, ssso we helped herrr brrring you to sssafety." Raphill looked around at the net. "And if you wouldn't mind, coulds you pleassse help usss down frrrom herrre?"

Aoko smiled and they all helped the two creatures down. To Aoko, their team of travelers was getting awfully interesting. and now, they had major protection from bandits and thieves alike. They would get to Haven, hopefully in one piece.


	10. A Rude Awakening

Hey, I have two chapters and 5 reviews to go before I'm matched up with my other long fic. This fic is now a lot longer than the first time it was published on the web. I'm at about chapter 5 in the old one right now! Hope you're enjoying this chapter.  
  
P.S. I thought I would just warn you that when Aoko and her group finally get to Haven, time is going to go quite a bit faster. I know what I want after the Collegium and before, but not during. Just a warning!  
  
Breezefire- just wanted to reply to what you said about Fips in the last chapter. I did mention about her joining them, in the third paragraph in the third 'section.' So if you want to go back and check that out, you'll get it. Thanks for the review, by the way!  
  
P.S.S. Also, (if you didn't read it in my bio or in one of my other chapter updates in other stories) I now have a muse. His name is Touse, and he's kinda like Writer's Block. In other words, he makes it harder for me to write, than helping me, like a normal muse! This is why I might refer to him as Writer's Block (Touse). Mind you, this will probably only be when he really makes me mad!  
  
Chapter 10, A Rude Awakening  
  
Aoko, Fips, Eoleo and their odd companions had been traveling for about six days, and Naomi had informed them that they were probably going to come up to Haven in the near future.  
  
Fips was rattling off a joke, when Senkousha perked her furry ears up, her nose twitching. :_I smell something. And it's near, coming from the rear_.: She sniffed at the air again, lifting her head slightly. :_It smells strongly of alcohol, and damp horse_.:  
  
Naomi laid her ears back in insult. :_We don't smell that bad do we_?:  
  
Senkousha chuckled mentally, :_Well, can't say you smell good_.:  
  
"It's probably a travelling alcoholic, whose horse spent the night outside last night in the rain." Eoleo stated, patting his unsteady pony.  
  
:_No, it's more than that. It's an alcoholic Herald, atop a soaked Companion_.: Naomi snorted at Senkousha, and nipped at her tail jokingly. Senkousha swished her tail out of the way, hitting Raphill's nose, and causing him to sneeze loudly.  
  
"Who's there? I'm, warning you, I'm armed, and trained to fight!" A slightly small Companion, with a closed eyed Herald rounded the corner behind them.  
  
"We're only a small band of people heading towards Haven, and the Collegiums." The man opened his eyes as Aoko explained. Naomi turned around to look at the white pair.  
  
"Now, why would you be going to the Collegiums? I see no Companions, I can't sense any Healer gifts in any of you." The Herald swayed a little, probably from being so drunk. Aoko could smell whisky, which was drifting from his way.  
  
Naomi snorted, and the man looked at her. "As a matter of fact, the animal you are gazing at, is an actual Companion!" Aoko looked defiantly at him over Naomi's black tipped ears.  
  
The man snorted back, swaying backwards slightly with the intensity of it. He got a kind of glazed look, as he talk mind-to-mind with his Companion, and then laughed rudely. "Companion! You're all crazy!" His Companion laid his ears back at his last comment, as if he had tried to convince his Chosen that the 'horse' in front of them was truly a legendary Companion.  
  
"If that were a true Companion, it would be pure white, and not that patchy black and white that that horse is." The man slowly dismounted, and nearly fell backwards when his feet hit the ground.  
  
"Maybe he ssshould have ssstayed in the sssaddle." Raphill whispered to Senkousha, his beak forming a gryphon-grin.  
  
Aoko figured there was a mental reply to that statement, but she assumed that Senkousha had wanted it to stay confined between the two friends.  
  
"Is you bird whispering about me?" He staggered forward a few steps, and ended up leaning too far backwards, resulting in him backing into the same spot he had occupied seconds "Cause he has not right to talk to a Herald like that! I figure he's sayin something bad about me!"  
  
"You sssir, have no rrright to be calling me a plain old birrrd. I am a grrryhon, my dearrrr Herrrald. I have asss many rrrightsss asss any Valdemarrran human!" Raphill clicked his beak, and his talons on the tightly pack dirt of the road, causing small pieces of dirt to be shifted, which ended up making small rivets.  
  
"Sssure you do you overrrsssized pigeon!" He rolled his r's and s', making fun of Raphill's speech impediment, causing the gryphon to make larger rivets in the road. "And I'm the Queen!" The man laughed cruelly, and clutched his side in agony as a laughing pain shot through the left side of his body.  
  
The last comment that came from his mouth, pushed Raphill just a little too far. The gryphon launched himself off the ground, in a sort of graceful leap, towards the laughing Herald. He stopped swiftly right before the man, lowering his eye lids so he saw the man through a glare, and snapped his beak loudly, which cracked through the silence like the tolling of a bell in the night. The man was so scared when the gryphon landed, he quit laughing and stood straighter than a board. When the gryphon glared at him, and clicked his beak, he was so frightened, and feinted on the spot, crumpling in a pile before his startled Companion.  
  
"I told you, I'm a grrryphon, not an old birrrd!" With that, Raphill snorted loudly, and again took his rightful place beside Senkousha, behind Aoko and Naomi.  
  
For a few moments, everyone stood, silent and hardly even breathing. :_Well, that was certainly a bad experience_.: The man's Companion snorted, and dipped his head to sniff at his Chosen. :_Would anyone mind helping him into the saddle, and then strap him in before he falls and hits his head_?: The Companion looked up again, and started intently at Aoko, hoping that she would dismount and help him with his burden.  
  
Aoko sighed inside and dismounted, stretching her soar leg muscles when she hit the ground. The Companion looked relieved, and he slowly and carefully laid down, folding all four legs beneath him.  
  
From behind her, Aoko heard Raphill grunt, and he soon cast a shadow over her as he picked up the drunk, passed-out Herald and placed him in his saddle. "I ssshall leave the ssstrrrap parrrt to you, my dearrr. Talonsss arrre of no ussse when it comesss to tying thingsss." He gryphon-grinned, and took his place behind her.  
  
:_Sorry about this my dear. Herald Roplo has been in trouble for the past few months, and it seems to be getting worse. But, I'll let him tell you that, if he pleases, he doesn't always like me telling people his whole life story whenever he does something outrageous. By the way, I am Daz, and I am figuring that you are Aoko, the Healing one_.: Daz turned his attention to Naomi as Aoko tightened the straps on his saddle. :_And I'm assuming that you are the legendary black Companion, Naomi. You don't seem to be all that black anymore_!:  
  
If a Companion could have blushed, Naomi would have flushed slightly. :_I didn't know I was famous, and no, I'm not really black anymore. I started using my Mage Powers, after Raven taught me how to use them, that is_.: The last part she Mind Spoke directly, not wanting the Companion secret to get out of the circle.  
  
Daz nodded slightly, and lumbered to his feet when Aoko tightened the last strap on the blue and silver saddle. :_Thank you my dear. We should be getting back to the Collegiums and the Palace. It's not even a days ride from here, so we should make it there just before sunset_.:  
  
"That would be good. I'm tired of sleeping in either the open, or in those small and crowded Waystations!" Eoleo screwed up his face, showing his discomfort and then hopefulness of a nice soft bed back in Haven.  
  
"This is true. Waystations were not made for three people, a gryphon, a kyrii a Companion and two ponies!" Aoko laughed as Eoleo shook his head and agreement, and Fips grinned at her.

:_Well, After you_.: Daz motioned with his head, and they continued their eventful trip to Haven, Aoko leading, and Raphill and Senkousha bringing up the rear.  
  
----------------  
  
The now semi-drunk Herald groaned as he was jolted by the slight stumble of his weary Companion. Daz recuperated and Aoko figured that he apologized privately to his now awake Chosen.  
  
The Herald, which Daz had claimed was called Roplo, groaned again, and opened his eyes, only to quickly shut them. She figured he would have a bad hangover, and felt slightly sorry for the man.  
  
"I'm sorry about my ignorance before. Daz gave me the memory, and now I can't claim that I forget because of being too drunk. I shouldn't have said those things to you." Roplo squinted in her direction, but kept his eyes mostly closer, despite the growing darkness.  
  
"They were out of line, but I have no right to punish you in any way. You are higher on the line than me. Got a nasty headache?" Aoko looked over to Roplo. He opened his eyes fully, as if he were surprised that she would know such things. He shut then again, and cursed under his breath.  
  
"I used to take care of my brothers when they got hangovers from drinking too much at the town inn. I know the symptoms pretty well now." Aoko looked sympathetically at the Herald beside her. "Maybe we should stop for the night. Naomi says that there is a waystation near, and we still have a bit to go before we get to Haven. We could all need the rest."  
  
"Might be good, I could use the sleep, and it seems, so could Daz." Roplo grinned, eyes still closed, and Daz snorted from underneath him. "He could definitely need it."  
  
The group quickened their pace, when Aoko mentioned the idea of a good rest. They soon arrived at the waystation, and Daz admitted to having his distances mixed up, and admitted that they wouldn't have been able to arrive at Haven on the date he had claimed.  
  
After camp was set up for sleeping outside, and inside, since there was not enough room for the large group of odd members inside. The fire at the centre of camp roasted a few small rabbits, which were from Senkousha and Raphill's excess hunting, sending amazing aromas in every direction.  
  
Everyone had their share of either slightly stale bread, taken from the hold, or fresh meat, while the Companions and ponies ate their oats with pleasure. Since most were tired from their long journey and odd interruptions, everyone but Aoko and Roplo fell asleep instantly after laying their heads down.  
  
"So, you're on your way to become a famous Herald of Valdemar? I hope you don't think it's all fame a glory." Roplo looked her way, across the dimly glowing fire. His face was slightly shadowed, and his eyes looked sad almost. "Because if you do, you've had your head filled with wrong tales, tales that ever little boy and girl hear from their parents."  
  
Aoko could see a definite sadness in hi facial features, and she wondered why he felt so strongly about these stories. "Well, I knew that it wouldn't always be that way, nothing can be good forever."  
  
"Good." Roplo looked down, and for a second, Aoko thought he had fallen asleep. He soon raised his head, and said something completely out of character. "You know, for some it's even hell most of the time. I know from experience."  
  
"Care to explain this concept to me?" Aoko looked confused, and Roplo smiled weakly.  
  
"I guess it started when I met a young girl when I was about nineteen. I thought she was perfect, but my life turned to the dogs after that moment. Sure, it was great at the beginning, it even felt as if we were life bonded. We spent hours together whenever I was in Haven, or teaching small classes on Foresight. It was a few years later that I found out that her best friend had become what she had always wanted, and she was awfully jealous after I mentioned it to her. It was like she thought I know liked her ex-friend better, or something along that thought. For about the next five years, we grew apart, much to my disappointment, and then that was when her ex-friend was murdered in a place a Herald would not normally be found, along with her Companion, both viscously stabbed before being burned. We all thought this was odd, and that was when I noticed the biggest change in my now wife. She grew even farther apart, she seemed distant, her mind always away from her body. And then, one day she just went completely insane, and took her life, along with a few or her closest friends in public." Roplo chocked back tears, and dipped his head, unable to continue.  
  
Aoko could tell that he had truly been in love with this woman, and it seemed as if he thought that because he wasn't around often enough she grew away, and eventually killed herself because of something to do with that. Aoko could see flaws in the story, though she had heard of the incident, even down in Donnybrook, since it had been such a big commotion with the woman killing a few noble's wives.  
  
"Roplo, none of that was your fault, and it seems like it was she who drove herself into insanity. From what you describe, she must have shrunk into her mind, and something went wrong, causing her to believe she must kill herself to be relieved of some greater factor other than your absence. I'm sure that if she had not been so sick, she would have noticed your love for her and would not have taken her life." Aoko watched as his head rose slightly, his tears glistening in the light of the orange fire.  
  
"I shouldn't be troubling you with my problems, I was just supposed to be showing you some of the hardships of being a Herald." Roplo smiled slightly, and put a mask over his feelings, pushing Aoko's help away with a mental hand. "I'm going to go to bed, it the best cure for me right now. Thanks for listening to me ramble tonight."  
  
Before Aoko could do more than protest with a small sound, Roplo was in his bed roll, supposedly asleep. She figured that her goals for the future, now included helping the heart-broken Herald in front of her, along with becoming a Herald herself.


	11. The Collegium

Hello. I feel unloved right now . . . no one reviewed my tenth chapter on this fic. :( Well, I can't expect to get everything I want, right? Thanks to those who read it, and thanks to wizard116 who told me that there was part of the story missing and was unable to review at first, Thanks! :)

Touse: doesn't like you. -grins evilly--

Author: Neither do you, so what's the difference? I get bugged all the time!

Touse: I know, but mine is worse. At least they let you write your stories and post them, I try to get it so that you don't write them at all! -grins evilly again-

Author: -tears- You're so mean! - recovers- Well, here's the eleventh chapter to this story! :D Please review!

P.S. Just in case you are wondering about this, the measurement 'hands' is used for measuring a horse's height, from their hooves to their shoulders. One hand is four inches. This means that nineteen hands is six feet, four inches.

Chapter 11, The Collegium.

Aoko woke early in the morning to find everyone sleeping soundly, and the sun just peaking up over the trees. Since she figured everyone needed a good rest after the long day before, she let them sleep, and went for a walk down the worn dirt path through the trees.

The forest they were currently traveling through, had magnificent trees with wide trunks, tall branches and beautiful green leaves. These trees were larger than those in the forests at home, in Edinbrook, yet she could remember a story of trees so large that you could wrap twenty men around then, and they would just reach each other's finger tips, but those were said to be further North West.

Aoko walked casually down the path, taking in all of the sights and smells. She dreamed of living in a place like this, carefree and trouble less, and soon found herself in an area further away from camp than she had planned to go. The trees were growing further apart than at the camping site, and she could hear the clopping sounds made by hoofed animals.

Aoko heard a strange bell-like sound among the rode animal sounds. When she listened closer, she realized why this odd sound was among those of the rode. A Companion made bell-like sounds when their hooves hit the ground, and the bells she heard, sounded just like those Naomi made. There was a Companion and a Herald coming her way. How would she explain herself?

Aoko stood still, and awaited her sure finding. From around the corner, came te largest creature on four legs, other than a gryphon, she had ever seen, with a very serious looking boy atop it. The massive Companion slowed to a stand, and snorted lightly.

The Companion in front of her was about nineteen hands high, and her mouth dropped open as she gazed up at it. She had never seen a horse so big, and she had seen some large work horses come through Edinbrook towing gypsy caravans.

"Are you done staring? We would like to continue our search for the companions near here." The boy called down to her. His voice was deep for his apparent age, and his eyes looked cold, as if they never gave way to his feelings, other than anger.

"What do you want with them?" Aoko called back. She didn't overly want to be found out by someone who might be looking to cause trouble for her group.

"You have no business knowing that, unless you know where they are, and are somehow connected to the group they are traveling with." His eyes flickered to behind her, as if he had spotted something that was out of place.

"I do know where they are, and I am connected to the group. I'll lead you to them if your purpose is that of good thought." Aoko looked out of the corner of her eye, trying to catch what the boy was looking at, but failed to notice anything out of place.

"I come only to bring peace, to join the journeying group, and go along with them to the Collegium, where they are bound to be going." He looked back down at her, forgetting about the object behind her.

"Well then, you may join us. I'm Herald-Trainee Aoko, bonded to the Companion Naomi." Aoko started to turn, and noticed what the other trainee had been looking at. There, at the turn along the rode, sat Senkousha, patiently awaiting her chance to speak to Aoko. "Oh, Senkousha, what are you doing here?"

:_There is a problem back at camp. We need you right away. Herald Roplo has gone into some kind of shock, and we cannot seem to be able to find a way to get him out of it._: Senkousha looked as worried as a wolf-like creature could, and took off at a lope down the trail.

Behind her, she heard the boy whistle, and Aoko turned and lifted her arm, for she knew he was signaling that he would pick her up on the run. The boy grabbed her forearm, and hoisted her up onto the back of the saddle, and his Companion launched into a slow center, soon catching up to Senkousha.

Senkousha also broke into a canter like pace when she saw they coming up from the rear, and they were soon back at that camp sight, Aoko quickly slipping off the large Companion's back, and ran towards the Herald.

To her left, Daz was prancing around frantically, eyes wide with terror and fear for his Chosen. She had to work fast, she could Feel him slipping into a dream-like state, which he might not wake from if fully 'dreaming.' Aoko touched his forehead, and Felt his internal Hand reach out to her, as if he felt himself slipping, and didn't want to go.

Aoko Felt Naomi mesh with her, and Felt Daz, who had been calmed by Naomi, mesh with Roplo. With all the power, Roplo soared with power, and the darkness within him let go after one final tug.

Aoko leaned back, and sighed as the rush of power subsided, and the tired feeling settled in. Naomi laid beside her, and the boy she had come with stared in awe.

"You saved me. Aoko, you're amazing, how did you know what to do?" Roplo carefully opened his eyes, and looked at her with wonder.

"Well, I didn't really know what I was doing, but I could Feel you slipping away, and thought that maybe if I tried to pull you back with my internal hand, you come, since it was only your soul and your sanity that were really slipping. I guess it was good guess!" Aoko grinned, and stood carefully, hoping not to fall over.

"You just thought you'd try something! Try something with no schooling, no real deep thoughts, and no permission!? You could have killed someone!" the boy dismounted swiftly, and held onto Aoko's shoulders, looking her straight in the eye.

"If by 'someone' you mean myself, I have no worries of dying. I came close one time, only a week or so ago, and I am not afraid to do things that risk that part of me." Aoko took his hands off her shoulders. "I am not afraid of death, and I will do anything to save a friend from falling victim to Him. Yes, I could have killed someone, but I ended up doing the opposite, saving someone. Don't criticize me, I'm old enough to make my own choices, and I certainly don't need a stranger telling me what I can and cannot do!" Aoko stared him down, rage burning in her eyes.

She turned around, and looked back at the group, now calming themselves from the near accident. "Now, I think we should get going to the Collegium." With that, Aoko turned away from the group, and started packing up her things.

After finishing her packing, she turned and noticed that everyone waited for her, mounts ready and everything. The one thing that was missing, was Raphill, he was nowhere to be seen, and she couldn't even hear the flapping of his wings near by.

"Where's Raphill? I haven't seen him since the s'morning, when I went for a walk." Aoko threw her saddle bags behind Naomi's Saddle, and fastened them on tightly.

:_He went for a fly. He said that_ _he had heard that there are gryphons in Haven, and he was going to go met them to tell them that we are on our way. He hasn't got back to me yet, but I'm sure he's so excited to meet these gryphons, that he's completely forgotten. their brains can't function all that well when they are excited. they are, after all, still predators, and they act like predator bids._: Senkousha go up from her laying position.

"You have a gryphon in your party? How come I didn't hear anything on the roads about sighting one? Should the rode be abuzz about something like that?" The boy looked slightly worried.

"If there are other gryphons in Haven, then people who normally travel on the roads in the morning, would be used to seeing them fly out for hunting, and what not. So they would not be talking about such a thing." Aoko watched his mouth transform into a silent 'oh.' "Well, lets get going, we still have the journey ahead of us."

After setting out, Aoko noticed that Roplo still looked a little distant, but figured that it was just because of being tired after their experience, and forgot about the matter.

The boy was riding to her right, and he still towered over her, even when she was atop Naomi, for Naomi was only a regular sized Companion. "So, you never told me your name, or your Companion's name.

He looked at her in slight surprise, but soon his cold eyes overtook the emotion, and they turned neutral. "I'm Adonis, and this is my Companion Dexterious. He Chose me a few days ago, sweeping me off my feet, and taking me away from my family's farm with hardly even a goodbye."

"You're lucky that you got away with that. Some people are Chosen, and the Companion just sets out right away. I know I didn't say goodbye to my parents, but that's because of a whole different matter. I was Chosen about a week ago. what gifts do you bear, or has no one told you yet?" Aoko suddenly felt compelled to talk to Adonis, as if he would play a big part in her life soon.

"Well, I know one of them, because I've used it to my advantage already, and Dex has told me what other one I have. I have a Gift where I can become an Elemental Spy., which Dex calls an odd Gift, because he has never heard of anyone having it before. Also, Dex told me that i have a strong Mins-Speech Gift, and a weak Fire Starter Gift. How about you?" Adonis looked over to her, and gazed with his emotionless eyes.

"That's weird, I also have an odd Gift. Mine though, is self Healing. I heal myself, but I cannot heal any other, not even with a minor cut. Mind you, I can Heal my self of the worst things possible. It's the reason why I didn't die a week or so ago, like I told you about. I also have a weak Empathy gift, a weak Animal-Speech, and like you, a strong Mind-Speech Gift. Maybe we have more in common than most trainees do." Aoko pondered the idea, and wondered if the feeling of big plans with Adonis had something to do with these strange Gifts.

"Maybe, but we're going to have to start traveling in single file, or we won't get to Haven very fast." Adonis nodded with his head towards them.

Aoko looked in the direction in which he was nodding, and saw the road she had heard an hour or so before. The road was packed full with carts, people on foot, people on horseback, and she even saw a glimpse of another Companion a few meters ahead of them.

"We should get going, if we want to reach the Collegia in this traffic before midday." Herald Roplo called back to everyone. He was leader, since he had been in and out of Haven many times, and knew his way around, like the back of his hand. With a wave, the party split up into single file, and continued their journey to the Collegium.

-----------------------

Aoko yawned as they rode through the tightly packed streets of the middle class part of Haven. She had never seen so many people in one place, in her whole entire life, and the tall three story buildings astonished her. The most she had ever seen, had been two story, but she could see the reasoning behind such tall houses in here, since most places had stores in the bottom, and apartments, or so Roplo called them, in the top two floors.

As they made their way past shops, a few small children would run up to them, and give their mounts carrots, apples, or weeds they had pulled out from the cracks between the stones in the road. Naomi held her head high, and her oddly coloured coat astonished the little children who had only seen plainly coloured horses, and pure white Companions.

Naomi was becoming more and more white with each passing day, and Aoko figured that she was trying to soak up as much attention from her strange colours while she still could. As Aoko laughed at another child's expression, a large shadow loomed over them, and She knew they were going to enter the high class section of Haven. Roplo had told her that each section of the city, lower, middle and upper, had a large stone wall around it, signaling the transfer.

Aoko braced herself for what exciting new houses would appear. As they al passed through the dim stone tunnel, Aoko could feel the gaze from soldiers on her, even though she couldn't see them in the shadows that housed them. As light flooded in from in front of her, she squinted and soon saw what were called the higher class houses.

The houses were massive, larger than any house she'd ever seen. The homes looked to be bigger than the horse barn and paddock back at her house in Edinbrook! With her mouth agape, they traveled on, without stopping to look any closer.

:_You don't need to be that excited my dear. Wait until you see the Palace and the Collegia!_: Naomi said into her head, and Aoko could hear her amusement.

After traveling through the high class area, they came up to a very well guarded stone wall with beautiful metal gates. the guardsman at the front gate, nodded at Roplo, and opened the gate for them to travel through.

As they rode through, the guardsman nodded at each of them, and, like the children, made an interesting face towards Naomi and her oddly coloured coat. Aoko could feel Naomi's excitement over the people's reactions.

Roplo stopped the group as soon at they were a few paces past the gates, and Daz turned to face them all. Roplo smiled, and as Daz walked backwards along the well known path, Roplo opened his arms in exaggeration.

They turned the corner, and as the buildings came into view, he called out to them all, "Welcome home."


	12. More New Gifts

I'm sooooo sorry for not updating more often, but I had memory work from Hamlet due and still have a huge essay left to do sometime soon. Well, I hope this chapter will turn out ok, because I've been planning and planning, and it seems to me that whenever I do that, the chapter turns out badly, which it really odd. Anyway, I won't waste anymore time stalling, enjoy the read!

P.S. Just need to verify some pronunciations,

Aoko Embland -eh-oh-ko(as in go with a k) and em(as in _Em_ily)-b(as in lam_b_)-land

Borka Chitward -Boar-caw(as in the sound a crow makes) and Chit(as int Chit-Chat)- ward

Roplo -Rop(as int hop but with an r)-low

Eoleo -e-ol'(like in the son Ol' Man River)-e-o

Chapter 12, More New Gifts.

Aoko's mouth dropped as she gazed upon the Collegia and the Palace. They were so big, that she couldn't even imagine how someone could have built them. The lawns were as green as if they were watered at least three times every day, trees grew tall and strong, and flowers bloomed magnificently, sending wafts of wonderful scents into the air. She could smell freshly baked pies somewhere up ahead, but couldn't pin-point it, for it seemed to come from all directions but behind, and her stomach growled, reminding her that they hadn't stopped for lunch yet.

She could see areas where they had laid out dirt instead of grass in the forestry parts of the grounds, and it seemed as if the trainees could use them for either weapons work, which was closer to the Salle, and Gift training, which took up all the other dirt spaces. Aoko quickly glanced at Adonis, and noticed that his attention had strayed to a certain area, and a certain dirt circle.

Aoko gazed in the direction he was, and noticed a trainee using a gift which was not present in any other circle. He was using the powers of ice, freezing objects flung at him from another Trainee, who looked to be doing that with her mind. First, small chopped logs would fly into the air, be frozen, then they would drop to the ground in a pile. These were followed by rocks, buckets, helmets, stirrups from saddles, pots, boots, and finally a old looking saddle rack. It looked stunning, and she figured that was why they had decided to do it in a more hidden spot.

Aoko would have paid attention to them longer, but they rounded another corner, and the Palace came into full view. The stone was aged, and very smooth from many storms and snows, and it looked as if it had been polished day and night, just for their arrival. A group of people, gryphons and Companions waited for them in front of it. In the middle of the crowd, stood Queen Selenay, or so she figured from the slim gold crown upon her brow, and Prince Darren. Beside them on the right, stood a well dressed Herald and her Companion, who she figured was the Queen's Own, and on the left, another finely dressed Herald and Companion, except these were male, and she hadn't a clue who they were.

Raphill stood behind them, along with two other fully grown gryphons, a male and female from the look them, and two more sets of a Herald and Companion, a Healer, a Bard, and an odd looking man with a bird.

Selenay smiled as they rode closer, and the man on her left fidgeted ever so slightly before retaking his well disciplined form. She saw Darren squeeze the Queen's hand before she stepped ahead lightly.

Taking the hint from Roplo, everyone dismounted, their Companions stepped back, taking charge of the ponies' reins with their teeth, and their group of one Kyrii, one herald, two trainees and two citizens seemed greatly smaller.

"Welcome new trainees to Haven, I hope you enjoy your stay, but before you get settled in to your new rooms and get classes and chores set up, we need to have a talk in the council room." Selenay spoke with a sweet voice, trying to sooth them all into not asking questions out in the open grounds, and Aoko felt obliged to help, by not saying a word, only smiling.

She thought she heard the Queen's Own whisper something to one of the other Heralds about the reason for using the council room, was because it was the only room with enough chairs to hold them all, but ignored it casually.

"I don't think that they will mind, after all, it's not every day that they get to meet the Queen of their great land in person!" Herald Roplo bowed his head slightly, and Aoko guessed that Selenay had told her Heralds that she wanted them to do this, trying to seem more equal in status then most citizens thought.

"Well, then we should head in that direction. There will be sandwiches and drinks laid out for you in there, I'm assuming that since you made such good time, you haven't eaten anything since breakfast." When Roplo nodded politely, she continued, "Talia, would you mind fetching Borka from his and Mananta's practicing. Ask him to change into his formal greys and meet us in the Council room." Talia, the woman on the right nodded her head, even though the Queen was not looking in her direction, mounted her Companion and went to find the Trainee they called Borka. "Please, follow me to the Council chambers."

Selenay turned lightly on her heel, and with Darren linked to her by arm, they walked through the large welcoming party and strode into the Palace. Next, Aoko's little group followed, the Companions promising to keep them company through mind-links, and the remaining people of the welcoming party following in behind, their Companions leaving as well.

Traveling through the palace was like entering a dream, young children scurried about carrying out errands set to them by adult highborn, the lighting was soft and elegant, the furniture, paintings, ceilings, floorings and walls were beautiful, all matching each other in colour. Rarely, Aoko would catch a glimpse of a highborn walking into one room or another. She could feel excitement bubble up inside her, and she felt as if she were going to burst, or that she was going to wake up from this dream place and find herself lying asleep in the top of the stables back at home in Edinbrook.

After about five or so minutes of walking through her wonderland, they came to a large mahogany door, finely varnished and cleaned. When Selenay opened it, she saw a large room behind it, containing a odd horseshoe shaped table with comfy, yet elegant mahogany chairs. There were also three spots where large cushions were placed, and one spot where a wooden box with another cushion had been placed. Aoko figured that these were the places where Senkousha, Raphill and the other two gryphons were to sit and join the conversation.

Selenay sat down a the head of the table, if you could call it that, with Darren on her left and an empty chair on her right, where the Queen's Own would sit. The male Herald sat with slight ease to the left of Darren.

"Please sit wherever pleases you, except to my immediate right." Selenay gestured to the spot left open for Talia, and all who were present at the moment sat. Aoko's party finding pleasure with sitting on something that wasn't moving, and wasn't going to give you saddle soars.

Soon after seating themselves, an older page entered pushing a silver trolley, which had small and neat sandwiches on it, and it was followed by one with goblets of different wines, and juices. they both went around the inside of the table, with people reaching politely over and taking first a plate, then a sandwich or two, and drink to follow. The sandwich trolley stayed in the corner of the room, while the drink one left, shutting the door softly while it did so.

Aoko ate as fast as she dared in front of the Queen, as not to look greedy, and drank with much enthusiasm. The drink trolley soon reappeared, and left jugs of juice, wine and cider on the tables, allowing the guests to take more when they wished. then, the sandwich trolley made it's rounds again, but this time, the sandwiches were on the second level of the trolley, one which she hadn't noticed before, and small delicate desserts were on the top. Aoko selected two small chocolate ones with a cream filling, and a medium sized piece of cake, which looked to have been made with carrots.

"My chefs were busy preparing fine things today when they found out that you would be arriving. They insisted that they make some of their finest desserts for you to try, and a few new recipes, to find out what they were like. I hope you enjoyed them." Selenay smiled when she saw eager nods from around the table, and as she finished her statement, Talia and an older teenager walked in the door.

Aoko figured that this was Borka, and soon realized that this was the same person she had seen outside working his ice magic on the flung items. He was better dressed now, wearing finely made grey clothing, similar in cut to the fancy whites that the heralds were wearing. She assumed that some day really soon she would be wearing the dull grey colours around the grounds here.

Talia seated herself beside the Queen, and Borka sat in the empty seat between Aoko and Adonis. He grabbed a glass and poured himself a large amount of cider, and after finding it too warm for his satisfaction, held onto the glass, and Aoko noticed that there was ice forming on the glass of the fine cup, cooling the drink inside of it. Borka looked her way, and when he saw the fascination on her face, smiled at her politely.

"Well, now that we are all here, we can begin this meeting. I called you all here today, because there have been some odd things arising lately. As most of you who are already apart of the Collegia and palace know, we had a young man come in a few days ago with a very strange Gift. Borka, would you like to explain the Gift, and tell us how you found it?" Selenay gazed towards Borka, waiting to hear his story for probably the hundredth time already.

Borka stood, his chair sliding gently across the floor. "Hello, my name is Borka Chitward, and I have the power of the Gift of freezing. This Gift is somewhat like that of Firestarter, except that it is ice, not fire that I'm using. About a week ago, my father took my for my first boar hunt, which included me, my father, my older brother, and a few of our friends. In all, I would guess about twenty-five people, which we split into two different parties. When my party got to an older part of the wood, a rotten tree, which had been leaning on another for support, suddenly fell, and we had no time to gallop out of the way. Worried sick about these around me, I imagined the tree stopping midair, for no apparent reason, giving us time to move away. This wish came, and I noticed that I had my arms reaching towards the tree, with icicles hanging from the bottoms of my fingers." He shivered as if he could still feel the ice on him, "The tree had been frozen into place, only a few feet away from crushing my party."

On the first day before I was Chosen, I would think of freezing something, hold my finger out, and it would freeze, including my finger. The next day, I discovered that if I only thought about it, it would freeze in front of me, and I started help out the chefs with the cold desserts after the meals. On the third day, I woke up to find people running around my home here in Haven, talking about how there was Companion who wanted in the door of the house. They finally let her in, and she came straight to my room, and Chose me. That was when I came here, ands tarted my more extensive training. I also have a strong gift in Mind-Speech, but that is about it." Borka took a deep breath, and sat again, glancing over at the Queen.

"Borka's story was interesting to hear when I listened to him the first time I met him. This Gift has never been seen before, but it is not the only one what is different that arisen during this time." the Queen turned away from Aoko's group, and looked mostly at the people who belong here at the Collegia, and continued, "There is a girl in this room by the name of Aoko and a boy by the name of Adonis, and they both have strange Gifts." Selenay looked back at the group, mainly on Aoko. "If you would care to tell you stories, Aoko first, Adonis, following?"

Aoko could feel Adonis shake his head yes, off to her left, and picked up the conversation with her story of adventure now passed. She stood, and cleared her throat softly, nervous because she had never talked in front of so many people before. "My name is Aoko Embland, and I come from the small town to the north called Edinbrook. A few weeks ago, as you should know, my town was attacked by a band of raiders, and as I was trying to get to the stables at my house, so I could ride away and get help, I was hit from behind and from the sides from about seventeen arrows or so, taking me down fast enough that they left me alone, not even thinking twice about it. I some how managed to gain enough strength subconsciously to get up, tack up my horse, and ride out of town."

Along the rode, the true nature of my horse was let out, and Naomi, my now Companion was what was set free. She had hidden in the form of a normal horse while she was working in Karse on a farm, and as my pleasure horse back on my farm. She traveled a long time before she could find a place that had a Herald and hadn't been touched by the raiders, and along that journey, she ran into two feuding creatures, Senkousha and Raphill, who joined my party when she saved them from killing each other over a simple matter of food. When we arrived at Herald Géven's hold, the two left us, traveling more North, to the unknown lands in search of more."

I stayed a bed for quite a few days sicker than ever after the surgery which removed the arrows. No one thought I'd live to see another day again. But, one beautiful sunny day, I awoke, to find the Healer Midori sleeping softly in a chair beside my bed. She had been keeping watch over me. I had healed my self from the inside out during the past few days, and that night had been when I healed the outside, giving me the chance to wake up and show the world what I had done." The healer sitting across from her moved to protest, but kept quiet under the watchful eye of the Queen. "Midori had thought that I would not live, and knew that if she had healed me, I would never be normal, so had left me out of serious healing, under the instruction of Naomi. But, my body wouldn't give up the fight, and that was when my strange Gift appeared. I am able to Heal myself. I cannot heal any other, only me, and, as you can see, save myself from serious injury."

"How is that possible? I have never heard of anyone healing themself other than the smallest of cuts, broken bones, etcetera." The Healer spoke up. He seemed stunned that someone could do this, and not have it show up before, not even in a Healer, let alone a Herald.

"Would you like to see the scars left over from the arrows, and would you like to see a demonstration?" Aoko looked at the Healer challengingly.

"I would, thank you very much." He glared back at her, and Aoko shrugged in compliance.

Aoko turned around where she was standing, and lifted up the back of her tunic, revealing her still nasty scars from the attack only a few weeks before. The scars were still red from the healing, left for time to do it's own work, and Aoko still even felt a few aches come from them ever once in a while. The Healer across from her gasped, gazing at the twenty-some-odd arrow scars. Aoko heard muffled gasps from around the horseshoe table, and let her tunic fall back down to her waist. She turned around and picked up the bread loaf knife, set her hand down onto the table, and slashed herself across with the sharp knife.

People around her winced as they heard metal hit bone, and the Healer's mouth gaped open in surprise. Before the Healer could react, and help Aoko heal herself, Aoko set to the quick task of doing in on her own. in about two seconds time, the cut was only a very light scar across her hand, and she could hear the Bard across the table gulp in fear. Aoko figured that she did this because, no matter how many songs were written by them about wars, they never really saw what went on, and this Bard had never seen this kind of wound inflicted, let alone self-inflicted. Aoko sat down, and glanced over at the Queen. She looked astonished, and beside her, the Queen's Own had the look of sadness in her eyes, as if she knew how painful that had been, as if she had felt te pain before, and was hoping to sharing Aoko's fears, pains, and troubles with her.

The Queen stood abruptly. "I have found that at this time, I think that the meeting shall be postponed until further notice. We shall regroup again tomorrow, smae time, same place. we will listen to the final tale, and discuss this later. For now, get some rest and please try to have a little fun now." the Queen nodded to them all, and slipped out through the mahogany door, Prince Darren following close behind, probably going to her rooms to ponder the day's events.

It had been an odd day alright, and she figured that it was time she did get some rest. Herald Roplo approached her cautiously. "Aoko, room arrangements have been made for you, Adonis, and your other friends. Please, if you'll follow me." Roplo sounded on edge, and quickly stalked away, obviously wanting her to follow just as briskly.

After walking for a while, Aoko in a dazed, thinking about the days' happenings, Roplo stopped, and opened a door to a small little room, with a desk, bookshelf, small fireplace, a chest, and a bed. Clothes were laid out on the bed, as well as in the open chest, and Roplo motioned for her to enter it. "This is your room my dear, and we shall see you tomorrow." Roplo shut the door on her, and she could hear him walking away.

_Have I frightened him with my demonstration? Did I frighten everyone? Will I be able to stay here after all?_ Questions ran through her head nonstop, as she paced around the room back and fourth, and after tiring of that motion, she removed the clothes from the bed, and laid down to think.

:_Naomi, do you tink I scared everyone today during the meeting?_: Aoko was worried that she wouldn't make friends now, and that she had scared away all those she thought would be her friends with her vivid showing of violence and Healing.

:_Now, now love, you only shocked them. Maybe you frightened Roplo a little, but I'm sure it was only minor and he'll come around again, you'll see. Herald Talia would be the one to talk to if you really need some reassuring, she knows that these people have seen before, and knows what to expect from them. She has also been through a lot fo troubles in her lifetime already, you should ask her about them._: Naomi paused for a second, and Aoko figured that she was yawning because of the long day. :_But dearest, now is not the time to be thinking about that. It is late, even if your body tells you not. you spent a long time in the council room for that meeting without noticing, and the bell to wake up the other trainees rings early. Get some sleep.....:_ Naomi trailed off, shutting out Aoko so that she had nothing to do other sleep away her troubles for one night.

Just she Aoko was sternly telling herself in her mind that she was in no state to fall asleep, she felt her lids drag down, and the blackness on night overtake her mind, sending her into one of the deepest sleeps she had ever experienced, even forgetting to slip out of her dirty clothes, and changing into the light sleeping nightgown which she had left on her bed. As she slipped further off, and dreamt of lovely rides with Naomi over meadows of lush green grass, and wonderful smelling flowers, sh would certainly wake up refreshed.


End file.
